Harrys sex spellbook
by Rajdeep125
Summary: Its not my original story... EVERYTHING belongs to NILON J13...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Camping

Chapter One – Camping.

Harry was having the best time of his life; he was with the people he cared about the most, and he was at the event of the year; the Quidditch World Cup. Harry, Hermione, and most of the Weasley family had just arrived at the campground, and Harry already knew it was going to be a match that he'd never forget.

Mr Weasley had just asked Harry, Hermione and Ron to go and fetch some water for their tent. As they made their way through the mass of exotic tents and people, Harry was stopped by an odd looking salesman. The salesman wasn't even trying to blend into the muggle environment; his appearance was way over the top; flashy orange and yellow clothing, topped off with a bright neon green top hat. Harry would have simply continued on walking, brushing the madman aside, but for some reason

he was drawn to him.

"You look like a young man interested in taking a chance on an ancient and long-lost book" said the salesman with enthusiasm. "The only one in existence; able to grant any owner the access to the most forbidden fruit known to man" continued the salesman as Ron and Hermione kept walking, leaving Harry alone with the salesman.

"What's in this miracle book?" asked a sceptical Harry, now searching for it in the hands of the salesman.

"No-no-no!" said the man wagging his finger at Harry. "You must first show me you have the necessary money."

Harry, still sceptical of the traveling salesman, slowly reached into his money bag to show the man he had plenty of money. Before pulling any money out however, he asked.

"How much is it going to cost me?"

"For a young student, burdened by the cost of paying for school… ten Galleons!" responded the flashy salesman, clearly unsure whether Harry would bite and purchase the book.

Harry showed the salesman that he indeed had the required gold. In an instance, the salesman waved his wand making Harry's gold disappear, and replacing it with a heavy leather-bound book. As Harry was about to tell the salesman to stop, he had vanished, disapparating before Harry even agreed to buy the book.

"Probably full of blank pages" thought Harry as he waved his wand and made the book disappear until he had time to take a closer look at it.

"Come on Harry" yelled Hermione and Ron, after realizing they had lost Harry.

Unsure of why, Harry felt that he'd better keep the book secret, in order not to be made a joke of or chided by his friends for buying a mysterious book for ten Galleons before even opening it. Harry, Ron and Hermione continued on down the path, through both the Irish and Bulgarian supporters, stopping to talk to any friendly faces they saw.

The long walk to the water well was a great opportunity for Harry and Ron to stare at some of the more exotic and unbelievably attractive foreign witches.

It had been last year that both Harry had discovered a different side to the girls of Hogwarts. Harry would feel himself get horny at the possibility of cracking one of the more attractive girl's unbreakable shells. Stripping them naked and having his way with them is what consumed Harry's mind, ninety percent of the day.

Walking to the well also gave him the opportunity to stare at his good but incredible attractive best friend, Hermione, whom he always walked behind, not because she was the one holding the map, but because Hermione had one of hottest asses he had ever seen. Hermione was sporting tight blue jeans, perfect for showing off her small but tight teen ass. Every once in a while. Hermione would glance backs and see Harry staring at her ass, but she'd never say anything.

She kept quiet, not because she didn't want to embarrass him, but because she liked the extra attention. In truth, Hermione knew all about sex; she had been educated by her parents in the summer, and although Hermione enjoyed teasing both her best friends and the rest of the boys at Hogwarts, Hermione would never consider giving into their lustful advances.

As they reached the community well, Ron gave Hermione the empty bucket to fill with water, wanting the opportunity to watch Hermione bend over. Just as Hermione got to work, a fellow Gryffindor, Seamus Finnigan approached Harry and Ron.

"Hey Harry, hey Ron, how's it going?" roared an excited Seamus. "Come to show your support for Ireland!"

Harry and Ron had been staring straight at Hermione's ass when Seamus had interrupted their viewing pleasure. They snapped out of their reverie, just as Seamus finished his sentence.

"Yeah! Yeah!" mumbled a slightly embarrassed Harry and Ron.

Seamus, realizing what they were staring at, changed the subject to Hermione in an instant.

"Boy, I'd like to crack that egg!" he said now joining Harry and Ron in staring at Hermione.

"You're telling me" sighed a dejected Ron.

"Well… luck seems to be on my side today, so I think I'll take a crack at her" said Seamus as he starting walking towards Hermione.

Both Harry and Ron were taken off-guard by the sudden impulsive actions of their friend. Before they could say anything to Seamus, he had already made it to Hermione and given her ass a hard squeeze, saying something inaudible to her which both Harry and Ron could not hear. To their amazement, Hermione smiled at Seamus as he finished talking and let go of her ass.

However, as Hermione lifted up the full bucket of water she had collected; both Harry and Ron realized the peril Seamus was now in. In an instant, she had dumped the entire contents on to Seamus's head and started refilling it without saying another word. Seamus walked back to Harry and Ron, and

to their shock, was smiling from ear to ear.

"Why are you smiling Seamus?" asked Ron. "Didn't you just get shutdown?"

"Yeah… I sure did!" he responded, "But at least I got a good squeeze in first"

All three of them laughed as Hermione continued to pump the water and fill the bucket. After a long walk back to their campsite, Harry and Ron collapsed upon entering the tent, exhausted by the long walk. After a good lunch; Harry went into the empty girl's tent while everyone else was distracted. Harry whipped out his wand and out of thin air, the mysterious black leather-bound book he had bought appeared, he then opened the untitled leather cover. The first page had the title written in ink, right in the center of the page, 'Spell book of Desires'. However, it seemed to have no author and no description of what the book was about. Harry quickly turned the page over to find an index, listing every chapter in the book.

To Harry's amazement, the first chapter was titled 'Sexual Inhibitions' and the rest were titled similarly, all with sexual connotations. Harry was excited at the prospect of discovering spells and potions which would unlock his wildest dreams, so he turned the page as fast as he could. On the top of the next page read the title, 'Sexual Inhibitions', with a short description underneath.

It read:

Have you ever desired what you knew you could never have; a stranger, a secret crush or even a close friend. Does their icy cold attitude make it impossible to break that shell-like exterior? If you ever wanted someone to submit to your every desire with no ill consequences, then this potion will satisfy your every need! This potion will release your intended target's every sexual inhibition until they become your total sexual slave!

Warning, the intended target will only be sexually uninhibited for the intended benefactor, No one else!

It looked good to Harry as he closely read and re-read the description. To his obvious and delighted amazement, the potion-work seemed very simple, so simple in fact, that he could concoct the potion in no time at all. The directions stated that all that was needed was hot water, a hair from the intended benefactor, and a few simple wand movements.

At the bottom of the instructions read out the time limit the potion would have:

This concoction will last for only one hour and upon its conclusion, the drinker will have no

memory of that hour's exploits. Enjoy!

Harry felt a smirk form on his face. He quickly began to prepare the ingredients. He heated up some water, found a cup, plucked a hair from his head and performed the simple spell, making the water glow a bright green before turning clear again. Harry next had to think of a way to lure Hermione into the tent and drink the hot beverage with no questions asked.

As Harry formulated a plan to trick Hermione into drinking the potion, Ron was busy at work trying to find Hermione. Ron quickly found her sitting down at the table in the other lounge playing wizard's chess with Ginny. Ron had to find an excuse for them to have some time alone. So, he found the bucket of water they had retrieved from the well, and poured the entire contents down the bathroom sink.

"Hermione! I thought you said you filled the bucket, there's no water left!" Ron complained, as best he could.

"What?" responded a confused Hermione. "I know I filled it, let me see." She loooked and was shocked to see it empty. "Hmmpf! I guess I can go fill it up again, seeing that it was my responsibility"

"I'll give you some company!" Ron said quickly following close behind her.

Hermione made it outside the tent with the bucket, but was quickly confronted by an excited Harry.

"Hermione! Perfect, I want you to try something I just bought, it's the best drink I've ever tasted!" said Harry excitedly.

"Sure Harry, but first me and Ron are going to get some more water, then we'll be right back" Hermione said happily.

Harry re-entered the girl's tent, ecstatic that Hermione was finally going to be his. As Harry looked up to see where he had placed the cup of potion, he was horrified to see the red-headed Ginny Weasley gulping down the entire contents of the cup.

"Wait Ginny, don..." stammered an alarmed Harry.

But it was too late, Ginny had drunk the entire glass, and the effects were already apparent. Ginny turned around slowly, massaging her small left breast with her left hand while her right was busy at work buried down her rather small skirt. Harry had never even thought of Ginny in this kind of way. She was a year younger than him, not to mention his best friend's younger and only sister.

Only now did Harry really appreciate how hot Ginny Weasley actually was. Her breasts were a little smaller than Hermione, but her body was just as hot and just as tight. Perhaps letting her drink the potion wasn't such a huge mistake.

As Harry contemplated his options, Ginny was busy at work removing her pullover sweater and her plaid skirt. Her hands were hard at work still as she felt unfamiliar urges takeover her young virgin body. Secretly, she had always had a crush on Harry Potter, but because he was her brother's friend, and he never seemed interested in her, she had never made a serious move. The sensation rolling through her entire body at that moment however, made anything seem possible.

Harry continued to stare as Ginny played with herself; looking up and down her body, examining her freckled body, her tiny panties, and her beautiful features. Harry watched as she pulled off her white shirt, followed swiftly by her panties and bra, revealing young pert and small breasts, and an extremely tight looking, bald pussy. Ginny was still massaging both her breasts and pussy at this point, but her eyes were now drawn to a large bulge forming in Harry's pants.

For some reason, all she could think of was getting on her knees, crawling over to him, unzipping his pants, and pulling out what ever lay beneath. Ginny did this in short order, with little protestation from a shocked Harry, who still couldn't get over Ginny's actions. Harry felt Ginny's small fingers unzip and unbutton his pants, followed by them pulling both them and his underwear to his ankles. Harry looked down to see his hard eight inches unencumbered by his underwear and pants. Harry could also see what looked like ravenous desire in Ginny's eyes as she grabbed hold of Harry's cock and started to slowly pump it back and forth. Ginny had no idea what she was doing; sure she knew the basics of sexual intercourse, but she had never even truly thought about. Something inside her was urging her to grab hold of Harry's cock and stroke at fast as she could. Before long however, the urge to put it in her mouth overtook her as well and within seconds, she was engulfing the entire eight inches like a pro.

Harry was in paradise, the sensation of Ginny's warm mouth engulfing his dick was almost too much for Harry to handle. Harry knew what would happen if it became too much, having practiced several times by himself, but he wanted this to last as long as possible. Sensing that Harry was close to cumming, Ginny pulled off of his cock and stood up, and faced Harry. By this point, Ginny had no control over what she was doing; a guiding force seemed to be directing all of her actions. She gestured with her right hand to follow her, sexily wiggling her ass as she made her way over to a small kitchen table. Harry had an inkling of what was about to come, having seen pictures and having watched adult programs before.

He followed Ginny over to the kitchen table and watched as she bent herself over the table, presenting her incredibly tight pussy to him. The moment of truth had come for

Harry, this would be the first time he'd ever fucked a girl, and he knew he'd never forget it. He stepped up behind Ginny and rubbed the tip of his cock against her already moist slit.

"Mmmmm" moaned Ginny as Harry prodded the opening of her pussy, hoping to find an entrance as soon as possible.

Harry was in luck, after a few short seconds the tip of his cock lodged itself into the opening of her pussy. With all his strength, he slowly nudged the tip of his cock into Ginny's tiny pussy.

"UNGGHHH!" both Ginny and Harry grunted as Harry lodged a good two inches into her virgin cunt.

Harry slowly pushed in and out in a sawing motion for the next few minutes, until about half of his cock was inside Ginny. He felt some kind of a barrier, blocking the way. Not knowing what it was, Harry continued to push against the elastic barrier until with a little painful squeak from Ginny, he managed to force his cock in the entire way.

Ginny had been in severe pain the entire time Harry had been fucking her; however, it was the final breakthrough that had hurt the most. Now that Harry was through however, it was starting to feel a lot better for Ginny; so much so in fact, she had started moaning as Harry started to pick up the pace. She could feel a small trickle of blood run down her inner thigh, but by this point, the pleasure in her pussy was beginning to overwhelm her.

"Yesssss!" moaned Ginny as Harry's pace pushed her over the edge for the first time in her life.

Harry felt the warm gush of fluid surround his cock before leaking out of her pussy and mixing with the small amount of blood rolling down her inner thigh. With the added sensation of Ginny's spasming pussy and the warm liquid running down his cock, Harry knew that his end was near. Wanting to end it in style, like the adult programs did on T.V., Harry pulled out of Ginny just in the nick of time.

"Get on your knees!" he said, as Ginny flipped over and sunk to her knees for the second time that day. She didn't know what was coming, but she knew she'd love it.

"Ungghhh!" grunted Harry as he pointed his cock at Ginny's glistening face.

He started to ejaculate several large loads of his hot cum onto Ginny's smiling face. As the cum splashed against her cheeks and forehead, she opened her mouth in anticipation to catch a few drops. Not wanting to disappoint, Harry unloaded the last couple of strands into her waiting mouth before nearly fainting from the sensation. Harry watched as the cum-plastered Ginny in front of him starting scooping the excess cum off her face and into her mouth, where she greedily drank it down. In minutes, Ginny was finished cleaning herself.

She splashed some water on her face to clean herself up and was ready for another round. Harry both exhausted and knowing that the hour was nearly up, commanded Ginny to clothe herself and go and lie down in her bed for the next fifteen minutes. Ginny did so dutifully, now completely under the control of the potion. Harry cleaned and clothed

himself as Ginny made her way to her room. All in all, he was very happy. It wasn't Hermione, but it was definitely something he would never forget.

Harry picked up his leather-bound treasure, made it disappear into thin air again for safe keeping, and made his way out of the tent as if nothing had happened. As he was making his way it into the boy's tent next door however, he ran into Ron, who looked very pleased with himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Top Box.

Harry Potter had discovered the book of his dreams, the Spellbook of Desires, which was chalk full of spells and potions all aimed at satisfying the user's needs. In Harry's case; Hermione and any other girl that twinges his fancy were now fair game. Harry knew that his fourth year at Hogwarts would be his most interesting year by far. Presently, Harry, Hermione and almost all of the Weasleys were situated at a large campground in anticipation of the Quidditch match of the century. Harry and Hermione had been invited along with the Weasley family to watch the finals of the Quidditch World Cup in the top box of the brand new Championship Quidditch stadium.

The best part of the event so far however, was the purchase and subsequent use of a rather peculiar spellbook; a book which satisfied the reader's every sexual desire. In his case, that definitely would mean Hermione, but by happenstance, Harry had used a potion on Ron's younger and very attractive sister, who was currently sleeping off the sexual exploits Harry and her had taken part in.

Harry was deciding what spell or potion would be most discreet and most effective. Because he was about to make his way to the match, he had to pick a spell or potion which could be discreetly used in the top box with no one knowing. He was hoping to use the top box's restroom as the venue for his attempt at popping the beautiful Hermione's cherry. 'It has to only last a few minutes or they'll get suspicious' he noted, as he flipped through the pages. 'Here we go' he thought, as he flipped to a colourful page, displaying a very simple spell, perfect for the occasion.

It read:

A simple spell, which, when cast upon the intended target, will create in them an unbreakable sexual attraction to the caster until the caster performs the counter-spell, returning the target to their original state with no memory of the events that had taken place. Warning: the attraction is immediate, and powerful. Unless the counter-spell is performed, the target's attraction to the caster will continue to increase.

The spell-work seemed fairly straight forward. All he had to do was mumble 'Attraculus', do a few wand movements, and Hermione would be his for as long as he needed. The counter-spell was just as simple, doing the spell-work backwards and saying 'Attraculoff'.

He was nervous as he and the Weasley family, including Hermione, made their way to the stadium. He had never had sex before, but fortunately, he had overheard a very descriptive conversation Bill had had with his other brother Charlie about a witch he had met in Egypt a week ago. Either way, thought Harry, Hermione would never remember the experience, and with as much practice he'd be getting this year, he'd be a pro in no time at all.

Harry hadn't said a word to Ron the entire walk to the stadium; he was nervous, and besides, he couldn't stop thinking about who he'd try the next spell on. Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's climbed the steps of the giant stadium until they reached the luxurious top box, where they were seated in comfy seats, surrounded by important looking

witches and wizards. Everybody was ecstatic at the prime seats they would be enjoying, but all Harry could think of, was where, how and when would he cast the spell on Hermione.

He took a quick look around the room, seeing what looked like an excellent restroom for his future endeavours with Hermione. Harry made sure to sit a seat away from Hermione, just to make sure she couldn't hear him casting his spell on her. Just as he was about to cast his spell however, a most unwelcome sight came through the door. The entire Malfoy family; Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco. After a few snide remarks by Mr Malfoy about how the Weasley's afforded such seats, they sat down just in front of

Hermione, all three scowling at her.

"Watch out mother" whispered Draco, "You don't want to get too close to that filthy little Mudblood."

Hermione turned red, while Harry and Ron, who were the only other two to hear the remarks, nearly jumped out of their seats and cursed the whole lot. Unfortunately, they were restrained by a glance from Hermione. Harry looked over at Narcissa; thinking how attractive she'd be if she hadn't married such a prick and become a snob. Someone needs to teach her a good lesson thought a still enraged Harry. On the other hand, he cooled down fairly quickly; owing to the fact he had more important issues to deal with. He had decided the best time for casting the spell on Hermione would be before everything started, when everybody was focusing on the upcoming match, not worrying who went where.

'I'm doing it now' he thought, as he pulled out his wand and under cover of his sweater, pointed it at an unsuspecting Hermione.

"Attraculus" whispered Harry as he made the simple wand movements.

At that precise moment however, Hermione had dropped her program, and had dove down to retrieve it. He had closed his eyes before Hermione had dove down, savouring the moment as best he could but missing the fact that his spell had missed his intended target of Hermione and hit Narcissa Malfoy square in the back. The spell made no noise and was invisible to the eye, so as far as Harry was concerned, it had hit the intended target. Remembering that the effects would be almost instantaneous, He quickly made his way to the restroom, where he sat and waited for Hermione to follow and satisfy his carnal lust for her.

Like Harry, nobody saw the spell leave Harry's wand and glide over the bent over Hermione. Nobody knew it had struck an oblivious Narcissa Malfoy. As soon as it did however, Narcissa could feel a burning desire to find Harry Potter and fuck his brains out as quickly as possible. She jumped to her feet, drawing little attention from anybody, including her family, and made her way to where Harry had entered the restrooms. Without knocking, she opened the door to find a shocked Harry Potter.

In anticipation of having his way with Hermione, had removed his pants and underwear, along with his sweater and t-shirt. He was primed and ready, sporting a eight inch, rock hard cock. To his utter amazement and somewhat embarrassment, the door opened, not to reveal the young Hermione Granger, but the older Narcissa Malfoy. Initially, He made an effort to cover himself, thinking that she had inadvertently opened the unlocked restroom he was occupying by accident.

It was when she closed the door behind her and pulled off her dress in a hurry that he realized the mistake he had made.

"WHAT!" started Harry as he watched Narcissa Malfoy undress herself in only seconds.

He was ready to perform the counter-spell but was interrupted before he had a chance. To his utter amazement, she wasn't wearing a bra or panties underneath her dress and as Harry watched, he realized she didn't need them.

"Give me that!" she responded, pointing at Harry's still hard cock.

Harry's eyes were wide open in both shock and arousal as he took a closer look at how trim and fit Narcissa Malfoy was. Her body was like a tight teenagers, her ass looked as if it had been sculpted from stone, and her breasts were perfectly sized and still firm. Harry looked up and down at her body, finally focusing on her pussy, which was trimmed into a tiny little strip, a runway for Harry's throbbing cock. Like her hair, her tiny strip was silver, gleaming in the restroom candle.

"We'll get to that soon enough" Narcissa said sexily as she watched Harry goggle her neatly trimmed pussy.

Harry simply nodded his head as Narcissa took hold of his manhood, stroking it slowly as she got onto her knees and prepared herself to engulf it. After a few hard tugs, Narcissa opened her mouth and welcomed Harry's engorged penis into her hot slick mouth. With one hand still on his shaft, she ran her mouth back and forth over Harry's

now moist cock, eliciting moans from the fourteen year old wizard. As she stroked and sucked off Harry, Narcissa used her other hand to prepare herself for the eventual main course. She began to rub her tight clit back and forth in rhythm with her head bobbing back and forth.

"Dammit" Harry grunted, as the pressure building in his loins was too much. He felt himself spray several large loads of his creamy semen, directly into the still bobbing mouth of Narcissa Malfoy.

Not even hesitating for an instant, she continued to bob her head back and forth, gulping down a healthy load of his cum. She was multi-tasking with the best of them at this point, still stroking and sucking Harry's cock while she continued to rub her own pussy and swallow the large amount of cum being shot down her throat. Harry, still turned on by the sight in front of him, remained as hard as ever as he watched Narcissa work his cock over even harder. As Harry watched her silver head streak back and forth, he wondered how freaky she was in bed with Mr Malfoy.

"It's time!" Narcissa commanded after pulling her mouth of Harry's cock, removing her hand from her pussy.

Narcissa guided Harry onto his back, right before she straddled his waist, took hold of his cock and in one motion, sat directly onto it, impaling her juicy cunt with Harry's saliva and cum soaked cock.

"Ahhh!" grunted Harry as his cock slid into Narcissa with little effort.

By this point, He knew that she must be a needy woman at home; her pussy was tighter than he first believed but this mattered little to him, as the simple sensation of Narcissa bouncing up and down on his cock was almost too much to process. Narcissa, and seemingly experienced sexual player under the spell's effects, had taken hold of the restroom counter, she was now using it as a way to lift and drop herself onto Harry's cock. Taking the initiative, and wanting to please Narcissa in some way, Harry used both his hands to grab hold of her jiggling breasts. Soft and supple was the only way he could describe her beautiful breasts; he continued to massage them, making Narcissa moan a little louder.

Approaching her own orgasm, Narcissa didn't even warn an unsuspecting Harry as her entire body shook, releasing a hot liquid from her pussy, all over his cock and waist. It felt amazing to Harry; the sensation of it rolling down his cock and dripping onto his waist was almost orgasmic in itself. He however, wanted this to last as long as possible, and as Narcissa's orgasm finally ended, he was delighted to see her continue to bounce up and down on his cock.

By this point, Harry was very aware of the time. It had been over fifteen minutes since he and Narcissa had entered the restroom, and he could distinctly hear Ludo Bagman beginning to speak to the stadium. Because of this he felt a certain urgency as he began to thrust his hips upwards into Narcissa's clutching pussy. The sensation was so immediate, he had no time to either warn Narcissa or pull his cock out of her. He knew what could happen if he ejaculated into Narcissa's womb, but by this point, he cared little for the hot witch that was riding his cock as hard as she could.

"Unghhhh!" he grunted fairly loudly, pumping out a second healthy load of his potent seed, this time into the slick clutching pussy of Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry fired off eight adult sized loads of his cum into Narcissa as she continued to bounce up and down on his softening cock. He could feel her pussy squeezing every last drop out of eight inch cock. Narcissa was a little taken aback at the feeling of someone like Harry Potter pumping her full of cum, but for some reason, she couldn't help but enjoy herself as he finally finished. Her attraction to the nemesis of her ignorant son had completely taken her over and all she could think of was to continue fucking him as hard as she could.

Harry soon realized that a problem was arising. Narcissa's attraction to him was only increasing and soon, she'd surely fuck him to death. Acting quickly he grabbed his wand that had fallen to the floor and said "Attraculoff", as he pointed his wand at Narcissa and performed the necessary wand movements.

Narcissa slumped off Harry's softening cock and fell onto her face with her ass sticking up into the air. He realized that the counter-spell must momentarily knock the intended target out, leaving time for the spell caster to escape. Harry thought about cleaning her up and dressing her in order to avoid any possible suspicion, but after watching his cum leak out of her pussy and onto the floor, he thought it would be far more fitting to let her wake; alone, naked, and full of cum. She'd never

remember who she had sex with and would therefore never tell anybody. He felt that this was a perfect way to get back at the entire Malfoy family knocking them down a notch for what Draco said about Hermione. Plus, he thought, who knows what that creamy load of sperm in her pussy may lead to; there may be a miniature Harry Potter baking in her oven. What could embarrass the entire Malfoy family more than a black-haired son or daughter popping out of Narcissa in nine months' time.

Harry cleaned himself up quickly, got dressed and quietly left the restroom. No one saw him leave and before taking his seat, he stepped out of the top box for a minute before re-entering, giving himself an excuse to where he had been. Nobody knew when he returned to his seat, that he had been in the restroom with Mrs Malfoy.

As the match finally began, Narcissa Malfoy, fully cleaned and dressed, exited the restroom and took her seat beside her husband and son. She had red cheeks and was sweating a little, but other than that, nobody realized that she had just been violated.

Harry took a few quick furtive glances at Mrs Malfoy as the match got under way, giggling as she continued to look a little confused and disoriented.

"Why are you sweating, and what's that white stain?" Lucius Malfoy asked his wife as he pointed to the lower part of her dress. Lucius looked livid as he mumbled about appearances in front of such important witches and wizards, glancing down at Cornelius Fudge.

Harry nearly broke out laughing as Narcissa made some crackpot excuse for the sweat and the stain. The match turned out to be one to remember, for more than one reason and even though Harry had missed his intended target, but he knew he'd get the opportunity when they returned back to the Burrow and Hermione would be all alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - The Burrow.

Harry couldn't stop smiling, even after the unfortunate and grisly attack the previous night by a group of Death Eaters. The Quidditch match had gone so well, with Ireland beating Bulgaria, and Krum catching the snitch. The unwarranted attack by a group of death eaters and the subsequent Dark Mark blemished the experience to a degree, but only minimally for Harry, who was still dreaming about Narcissa Malfoy's sweet pussy.

The entire Weasley family, along with Harry and Hermione, had returned however, in the early hours of the morning. They were exhausted and ready for bed as they made their way to their respective rooms and went to sleep. Ron let Harry

take his bed while he slept on the floor, as Harry was the guest.

Harry had a hard time sleeping though; all he could think about was the Spellbook of Desires, and who his next victim would be. He had thought about using it on Ginny again, seeing how enjoyable his first time was with her, but he couldn't stop thinking about Hermione's gorgeous body and tight ass.

Ron had fallen asleep immediately, along with Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family. He was fast asleep, dreaming about what was, and what was to be. Harry finally fell asleep three hours after Ron, holding his new leather-bound Spellbook of Desires in his arms, as he drifted off to sleep.

Ron would wake first, hours later, as the sun began to rise. Yawning loudly and stretching as he got out of his bed. He looked over at Harry, who was holding his prized possession and still sleeping soundly. Ron knew it was important to him, and he knew he would be using it soon. He had to steal and hide it until they made it back to school, only then would he return it back to Harry, as a joke. Ron, stealthily, snuck up to Harry and quickly replaced the Spellbook of Desires with one of his own thick school books.

Ron successfully made the switch without Harry even twitching. Ron left the room in quick order, searching for a suitable hiding place. He made it downstairs and out into the yard where he snuck into the broom shed.

He looked around in the dusty old shed, looking for a suitable spot to hide the book. The broom shed was littered with old boots, cauldrons and broom sticks. Ron found a small nook behind a rusting cauldron and hid the book behind it. Ron left the broom shed with a smile on his face, having guaranteed Harry would

be pissed. Ron snuck back upstairs and into his room, where he fell back to sleep, believing his mission had pulled off his mission undetected. Unfortunately for Ron, he hadn't gone unseen; his younger sister Ginny had heard him walking

down the stairs in the wee hours of the morning.

Deciding that he was obviously up to something; she had followed him outside and watched from afar as he went into the broom shed with a leather-bound book, re-emerging minutes later without it. Ginny knew that the book must have

been important to hide it from everybody, including his best friend Harry. As Ron snuck back into the house and up the stairs, Ginny crept out to the broom shed, feeling the cool brisk morning air strike her face as she made her way out to the shed.

She opened the shed and entered, looking everywhere for the book. She knew Ron would've hid it somewhere unseen, so she got onto her knees, eventually finding the book behind a rusted cauldron. Ginny slowly opened the book, discovering the title, 'Spellbook of Desires'. She flipped through the pages, thrilled at what she was seeing. Potions and spells of all kinds were in the book; describing the most lurid but fantastic sexual spells and potions which would seduce anyone.

"Oh my god!" said Ginny out loud as she looked closer at the book, seeing that some of spells resulted in memory loss.

Ginny wondered if anyone had used the book on her, but thought better of it quickly, knowing that Harry would not try it on her and because Ron was her brother, there was no chance she'd been violated. Not to mention the fact that Hermione was a much bigger tease and if anyone was to be a target of one of the spells or potions from the book, it would inevitably be her. If only Harry knew how much Ginny loved him, then maybe he'd be using the book on her.

Ginny knew the perfect way to get back at Harry; using one of the spells or potions from the book on him, letting him have a taste of his own medicine. Ginny had never had sex before (to her knowledge), but she knew that if it was with Harry, it would be worth it. She picked out a simple spell and read the description.

It read:

A fabulous and simple potion, which gives the drinker the ability to infect their intended target with a potent and viral infection, intended to make the intended target a sexually deviant, aggressive and experienced sexual actor. The potion will only be active within the drinkers system for ten minutes and the subsequent infection on the intended target will only last thirty minutes, leaving the target with no memory of the encounter.

Warning! Whomever you touch will be infected, and they will seek out whoever is nearest!

Good, thought Ginny, thirty minutes should be plenty to teach that boy a lesson and hopefully have some fun myself. Ginny read and re-read the potion mix. It seemed easy enough; mixing warm milk with honey, sugar and casting a simple wordless spell. If anything, the potion would taste good, even if the potion failed to work.

Meanwhile… Ron was back upstairs snoring so loud that Harry had woken. Not even checking to see if the book in his arms was in fact his Spellbook of Desires, Harry got up and went downstairs to sleep on the living room couch with the books still in his arms.

Harry made his way down the stairs and walked directly into the living room, not even looking to see who was making a racket in the kitchen. Harry decided Ron's room was quieter and returned to it and fell asleep as soon as

his head hit the pillow, unaware of Ginny Weasley's intention to infect him with a sexual virus.

Ginny was hard at work, warming up the milk, stirring in honey and sugar, and finally casting the correct spell, making the golden liquid flash three times brightly before returning to its

original colour.

"Huh… this should be interesting" Ginny said to herself, as she lifted the bowl of potion, draining the entire contents in one swig. "Mmmmm… that was good!"

Ginny made her way out of the kitchen, she passed Ron on the stairs, going down for an early breakfast, and made her way up the stairs towards Ron and Harry's room. Ginny crept into the room, not making a sound, noticing Harry, sleeping on the floor. She didn't even pay attention to the empty bed, knowing for sure that Harry was sleeping on the floor.

Ginny knew Ron was downstairs already, because he had passed her earlier and was likely stuffing his face. Harry was still fast asleep, with the covers pulled over his head, trying to block the sunlight that had made its way through his window. He had no idea that his best friend's little sister was getting undressed only feet away.

Ginny decided it was best to maximize her time and get undressed quietly, before she infected the unknowing Harry. She locked the door after peeling off her underwear, making certain Ron wouldn't be able to enter until her half an hour was up. Ginny got onto her knees and crawled over to her sleeping victim.

She lifted up the bottom of the sheets, revealing a pair of feet, which she touched immediately. The simple touch infected Harry instantly, and as Ginny continued to pull the sheets off the sleeping figure, she was overjoyed to discover that she had successfully infected Harry.

"Oh yes!" said Ginny, as Harry awoke with a stir and a crazed look in his eyes.

Ginny scrambled to her feet, positioning herself against the locked door. Ginny made to thrust out her ass, but before she could, she felt her lover's warm fingers grasp her naked waist and pull her backwards. Harry turned her around and she got her first look at hiss long thick cock. She stared down at his eight inches, and was pleased to feel a small twinge in her pussy.

Harry, completely infected by the sexual virus by this point, moved his hands up to her small but pert breasts as she continued to shiver with pleasure at his touch. He could feel his cock come in contact with her warm and soft ass. He took hold over her soft supple breasts and massaged them as he started kissing Ginny's neck.

"Mmmmm…." Ginny purred, feeling Harry's tongue trace up and down her neck and his fingers kneading her soft breasts.

She felt his fingers move to her nipples, making her moan again as her Harry twisted her hardening nipples. Ginny was losing control, she knew it was very wrong, but it felt so right, as she succumbed to the incredible sensation of Harry's tongue penetrating her delicate ear.

"I've wanted to do this for so long!" moaned Harry as he began moving one of his hands towards Ginny's hairless pussy. "You're every bit as sexy as Hermione" he whispered into her ear as his cold fingers found their way to her pussy lips.

After saying this, Ginny was butter in Harry's hands, giving in completely to his fondling fingers. Harry was massaging her pussy, her breasts and was kissing her neck, all at the same time, to great effect on Ginny. Ginny reached down with one of her hands and took hold of Harry's hard shaft, stroking it with her petit fingers as he moaned from her touch.

"Stroke it… stroke it hard!" he whispered into her ear, as he picked up his own fondling speed.

After a good ten minutes of rubbing, grunting and moaning, He decided to take it a step further and impale his lover on his eight inch cock. He let go of her breast and pussy and took hold of her waist after bending her over. Ginny let go of Harry's cock at this point and supported herself on the door as she was forcefully bent over and prepared to be fucked. She wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but she figured Harry's cock would be entering her pussy next.

"Ungghhh" grunted Harry and Ginny, as his dick began to penetrate Ginny's incredibly tight pussy.

It would have been much tighter if this had been Ginny's first time, but because neither of them thought otherwise, Ginny was quite pleased that it wasn't hurting too bad. Harry kept forcing as much of his cock into her as his hands moved up to her breasts again, grabbing hold of her nipples and twisting them.

"Ohhh god… that feels so good" cried Ginny, as she felt a strange tingling in the depth of her pussy.

She couldn't explain it, as a strange warmth overtook her body and with a squeal of

pleasure, Ginny came, squirting her juices all over Harry's half-submerged cock. Her warm juices dripped down her thigh and onto floor.

Harry could feel Ginny's warm juices engulf cock as her pussy began to spasm from her orgasm. The sensation nearly made him cum, but he kept on playing with her nipples and trying as hard as he could to fit the rest of his cock into Ginny's tight pussy.

The added lubrication was finally enough for him to slam the last two inches of his cock into her, and as Ginny's orgasm finally ended, he felt his balls bottom out, mashing his hips into hers. With her orgasm finally over, she prepared herself for an extremely hard fucking as she looked back into Harry's eyes and saw pure lust engraved in his face. Harry's stamina could only be described as supernatural; the infection gave him the ability to last far longer than he could ever dream of, and after ten more minutes of hard slamming, Ginny heard him begin to pant.

"I'm going to cum Ginny!" grunted Harry as he continued to thrust into her clutching pussy.

"Wait… I'm so close" groaned Ginny, as she felt another orgasm approaching.

"I can't" he moaned as he felt his cock begin to swell and shutter, closing in on his own, huge orgasm.

Harry thought about trying to hold it in, chancing blowing his load inside her again, but decided it was best not to risk it as he pulled his cock out of her. He used one hand to pull his cock out of Ginny and aim it while his other fingers remained, hard at work, on one of Ginny's hard nipples. The sudden removal of Harry's cock however, was just the stimulation Ginny needed to hit her own orgasm.

Again she felt warmness overtake her and a trickle of juices escape her pussy

just as he removed his cock.

"Unghhhh" grunted a sweating Harry, as he exploded, all over Ginny's ass and back.

He spurted out so much cum in fact, that some struck the back of Ginny's hair, pooling in the center of her back. With a final grunt, he fired his last few loads of his hot sticky cum over Ginny's gorgeous, white freckled ass.

"Ahhhh" Harry moaned, letting go of Ginny's nipple and falling backwards onto his makeshift bed.

Ginny looked back as she stood up, feeling his cum run down her back and ass. Harry seemed to be unconscious, and as the thirty minutes was about to end, she cleaned herself up and made sure the room was spotless, before unlocking the door and making her way back to her own room, completely forgetting about the Spellbook of Desires, which she had left, sitting open in the kitchen.

Harry awoke with a start, not ever remembering walking down to the living room and then returning to Ron's room. He looked down at the book in his arms, and was shocked to discover that the book was not the Spellbook of Desires; it was some old school book. Shocked and worried that he had lost the best book he'd ever read; Harry got up and looked everywhere, trying not to wake the household. After searching everywhere for the book, he made his way into the kitchen to search the last place he could think of, finding it by the sink, he then passed Fred and

George making their way down the stairs speaking quietly with each other, obviously happy about something to do with their jokes.

"Amazing…." whispered Fred to George as Harry passed by them.

"Morning Harry" said Fred and George together as they made their way to the kitchen.

Harry made his way to his room where he hid the book from Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Slumber Party.

Harry was excited; he'd used the Spellbook of Desires successfully on three occasions, though one was not his choice. He walked back upstairs, quietly deciding how, when and who they were going to use the book. But he longed to use it on Hermione, but because Ginny was sharing her room with her, it seemed temporarily impossible.

As he returned to Ron's room, he flipped through the book, looking for a spell that could meet the specific circumstances.

'How about this one?' a voice in his mind said, as his finger pointed to a long descriptive spell.

"No… that'll take far too long" he muttered, reading the description. "It needs to be short and quiet. I don't want to wake anyone."

It took ten more minutes before he finally came across a suitable spell. Unfortunately, he'd have to wait for the right time to use it. He wouldn't get the opportunity with Hermione, at least, not until he made it back to Hogwarts, and was able to do it undetected. The spell he were going to use was not for Hermione, it was for a girl in an older year at Hogwarts; Angelina Johnson.

He had a thing for Angelina, and using the Spellbook of Desires on her, seemed to be a perfect way to satisfy his lust for her. The spell he had found was perfect; it would subdue her, and leave her completely defenceless to his sexual advances.

The description read:

The 'Noctorex' spell is perfect for a quiet setting, incapacitating the intended target; leaving them completely defenseless to the caster's sexual advances. Awake or asleep, when this spell hits them, they will fall into a deep sleep, completely at ease and compliable to any position they are placed in.

Warning! This spell is very powerful; knocking the intended target unconscious for over seven hours.

The spell was a difficult one though, but he was still gifted and, if he applied himself, could easily pull off the spell.

'This'll take some doing' he thought, replicating the wand movements shown on the page. If done correctly, the spell would take two minutes to perform, needing only to say 'Noctorex' at the end, to cast it.

He had overheard Fred and George mention where Angelina lived; he decided to use the Floo Network to gain access to her house and then sneak to her room, casting the spell, and having his way with her. It was a complex and potentially dangerous plan; but the spell would be perfect for the situation, and he couldn't wait till Hogwarts to use his special book.

For the next week or so, he worked hard to perfect the spell, often casting it on the other Weasleys at night time to test its effects. When he was satisfied with the results, he planned his little night time excursion to the Johnson household. He'd be traveling at midnight, when both the Weasley's and Angelina's family would be fast asleep.

He re-read the spell one more time, practicing the wand movements before skrinking the book and tucking it in his trouser pocket. He crept downstairs, keeping as quiet as possible. He reached the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of floo powder; one for remembering his last experience flooing out of the Weasleys' house. He stepped into the fireplace and whispered Angelina's address. Green

flames erupted around him, spiralling him through the Floo Network, straight to the Johnson household.

'Okay… let's find her room' he thought, as he snuck through the house and up the stairs. The house was immaculately clean, with moving photos, school medallions and trophies belonging to Angelina. 'Daddy's little girl' he noted, as they passed several photos of the beautiful Angelina Johnson, all still sleeping in their bed.

He finally came upon what surely was Angelina's room. It had her name written in colourful paint and decorated with Quidditch posters.

He opened the door quietly, letting the moonlight from the hallway windows engulf her room. The room was revealed to them and to his jubilation, it was not just Angelina, but two other girls were sound asleep on the floor.

"Slumber party!" he whispered excitedly. He walked into the dark room and closed the door behind him.

He took out his wand, determined to cast a spell on each of the girls. As he began the complicated movements, his eyes adjusted to the darkness, revealing the identity of the other two girls. Alicia Spinnet, a fellow sixth year from Gryffindor, the same age as Angelina, and Katie Bell, another Gryffindor only a year younger than them was lying near Angelina.

It would be these two unintended but welcome guests that would take part in his fun.

'Looks like an all Gryffindor Quidditch team party' he noted, smiling, as he continued to wave his wand.

"Noctorex" he whispered, casting a silver beam of light at both Katie and Alicia. The light engulfed their bodies, seemingly having no effect on them. Harry cast another memorised spell, "effingo" and a clone of him formed next to him, he nicknamed it 'Barry' for a simple difference.

Harry got onto his knees and crawled over to Katie, poking her arm with his wand before pinching her shoulder, attempting to wake her. He did the same thing to Alicia before deciding to do one further important test. As Barry continued to work on the spell, Harry pulled off his pants to make certain that the girls were asleep. He opened Katie's mouth before placing his soft cock in her wet mouth, making her engulf the entire thing.

Harry felt his cock begin to harden as he took it out of Katie's mouth and did the same thing to Alicia.

"Noctorex" whispered Barry, casting the same spell on Angelina before saying, "Starting without me master?"

"Of course not Barry, I'm just making sure they're asleep" replied Harry, with a smile on his face.

"Well… let me help you" responded Barry before lighting a small lamp, and illuminating the entire room. All three girls were sleeping on the floor. The room was very sizable, but every inch of wall space was dedicated to Quidditch.

"Little bit of a Quidditch freak, huh master?" said Barry, as he pulled off his own clothes and dipped his hard cock into Angelina's open mouth.

"Ahh…" they both moaned, feeling the warmth of the girls' mouths engulf their now hard cocks.

After ten minutes of fucking the girls' mouths, the twins decided to see what the girls looked like naked. They carefully removed all their clothing, making sure not to tear them. They knew they had to redress them when they were done; they didn't want to leave any evidence that they were there.

First they removed Katie's pyjamas; revealing a slightly chubby, but nevertheless, attractive young teen body. Her breasts were also well sculpted, and her pussy was completely bald. As they flipped her over to get a good look at her ass, they were overwhelmed at how nice it was. Big, soft and juicy; just like the twins loved.

"Not a bad little tush on this one… eh Barry?" said Harry to his clone.

"You know it master" replied Barry, as the two moved over to Alicia.

They removed her pyjamas in a similarly careful fashion; revealing a very fit body. To their obvious surprise however; Alicia breasts were fairly large. It shocked him so, because, either they'd grown since last term, or she'd been hiding them well. They took a close look at her pussy as well, noticing that just like Katie; her pussy had been shaved, probably for aero dynamism. They flipped her over as well, taking a good look and feel at Alicia's tight and fit ass.

"That may be a tight fit!" said Barry, trying to spread her ass cheeks to get a better look at her asshole.

"You're telling me!" replied Harry, astonished at how tight it actually was.

Next, they moved over to Angelina; their prized target for the night. She had dark, smooth and beautiful skin, glistening in the lamplight. They had saved the best for last as they took off her pyjamas. She was even fitter than Alicia; her breasts were perfect, capped off with tiny dark nipples. Barry and Harry could just make out what looked like abs as they felt her tight stomach before running their hands down towards her pussy.

Unlike the other two girls, Angelina had a tiny patch of black pubic hair, just visible in the lamplight. As they flipped her over, the twins almost exploded at seeing pure perfection. Her ass was big, fairly tight and perfectly sculpted. All of the undressing, touching and groping had kept the twins extremely hard. Deciding that it would

be best to leave Angelina for last; the twins picked their pairings. Barry would take Katie while Harry would have his fun with Alicia.

"This is going to be sweet" said Barry, as he crawled over to Katie.

Harry flipped Alicia over, choosing to look her in the face while he rammed his cock into her tight pussy. Harry took hold of his now hard eight inches, and rubbed the tip up and down Alicia's pussy. She didn't make a peep; so after spitting on his hand and rubbing it on his shaft, he jammed the very tip of his cock into her pussy.

"This hole is tight Barry" said Harry, as he pushed as hard as possible into Alicia.

"This one's just as tight master" replied Barry, who had Katie still on her stomach.

He had submerged two inches of his cock into Katie, and was showing both strain and pain on his face. The twins were grunting and sweating for five minutes before they realized that both Katie and Alicia weren't virgins; they evidently had had sex before.

"Sluts!" said Barry and Harry together, as they both finally had their entire cocks into their prey.

In only a couple of minutes they were driving their separate eight inches into Katie and Alicia as hard as they could. They could both hear them moaning in their sleep through the smacking of their bodies. After several minutes more of continuous moaning and groaning, the two were each, reaching their end. Just before they did however, Barry heard Alicia begin to moan louder, as her pussy began to

spasm and the warm trickle of her pussy juices began to run down Barry's cock. Alicia wasn't the only one to cum, as only a few seconds after Alicia's orgasm, Katie groaned even louder; coating Harry's shaft in her own warm juices.

"Ah…Master!" grunted Barry, as he began to feel himself going through his own orgasm.

His cock began to swell as he pushed his cock as deep into her as possible before he felt himself begin to ejaculate a large load of his master's hot sticky cum into Alicia's unprotected womb. She didn't even have a chance to stop Harry's clone from impregnating her as he spilled his load into her.

"Ungghhhh!" groaned Harry, only seconds later as well, firing a similarly large load of his semen into Katie Bell's young pussy.

Like Alicia, Katie had no defence against Harry as his potent seed found its way into her vulnerable womb.As Barry and Harry both sighed in relief; they pulled their softening cocks out of the two girls' pussies; letting copious amounts of their hot semen spill from Katie and Alicia's pussies. The two stood up, and high five'd each other before looking over at Angelina in horror, as her eyes were open, staring at their cum covered cocks in surprise.

"Don't worry… I won't tell… as long as you two give me a little taste of what they got!" said Angelina sexily, still naked, with her fingers probing her own pussy.

Their mouths were wide open, as they'd got hard instantly at Angelina's sexy words. Barry must've cast the spell wrong; too focused on what he was going to do with Katie or Alicia. Asleep or not however, Angelina seemed willing and ready for them as they moved over to Angelina, ignoring the unconscious girls they had just impregnated.

Harry got onto his hands and knees; opening Angelina's legs wide before moving his head down towards her pussy.

"You don't know how long I've been dreaming about this" whispered Angelina to the twins, as Barry began to kiss her and move his hands towards her perfect breasts. "Didn't think you'd clone yourself though."

As Barry continued to make out with her and play with her breasts, Harry was hard at work; delving his tongue deep into Angelina's pussy. Harry couldn't believe how good Angelina tasted; now moving his hands towards her pussy to help stimulate her even further.

Barry was having just as good of a time, twisting his tongue around Angelina's, passionately kissing her, as his fingers played with her dark nipples.

"Ah!" moaned Angelina, feeling her orgasm hit and giving Harry a face-full of her warm juices. She continued to feel her pussy spasm as Harry lapped up as much of Angelina's sweet juices as possible. "Amazing… Now give me some of that cock" moaned Angelina as both the two stopped working on Angelina and moving their cocks to the respective holes.

Barry placed the tip of his cock onto Angelina's lips, as Harry did the same to her pussy.

"On three… One… Two… Three!" said Harry, slamming their cocks into Angelina's mouth and pussy. Both were hot, wet and ready for their cocks as Angelina let out a low groan, feeling both cocks penetrate her deeply.

Barry had his cock buried all the way down Angelina's throat as he moved his hips back and forth, letting Angelina's tongue massage his shaft. Harry on the other hand, was having a little trouble with Angelina's pussy. Her incredibly tight and athletic figure resulted in an even tighter pussy then Katie or Alicia. The two continued doing this for the next five minutes, when Harry finally got his entire shaft into Angelina's trimmed pussy.

They only stopped because Angelina had just gone through her second orgasm and Barry wanted a turn fucking her. Not wanting to give up Angelina's sweet pussy, Angelina suggested a different and far hotter proposition.

"There's two holes back there clone!" said Angelina, after just coming down from her second orgasm and pulling Barry's cock out of her mouth. She had noticed the look of desire in his eyes, as he stared at her pussy being penetrated by Harry.

"Master?" replied Barry, now getting up.

Harry pulled his cock out of Angelina with a plop, before letting her get up and let him slide underneath her. She turned around to face him, as she guided Barry's cock into her pussy.

"That's better" said Angelina, loving the feeling of having a cock back into her.

Barry pulled her in close, holding down her waist and burying his entire cock into Angelina, as Harry stood over both of them and position his cock at the ridiculously tight looking entrance to her ass.

"This is going to be one tight fit" said Harry as crouched down and started to prod Angelina's asshole. "Unghhhh" he grunted, trying hard to get the tip of his dick into her. Harry continued pushing as Angelina groaned in pain, having Harry sticking it in her ass and his clone being buried balls deep in her pussy.

After ten long minutes of all three shifting back and forth; Harry was finally able to fit his entire eight inches into Angelina's tight black ass. With that, the twins found their rhythm quickly, pumping Angelina up and down between their cocks, eliciting loud moans from her as she went through another orgasm.

They did this for another ten minutes before both the twins began to pant loudly, signalling an imminent release.

"I want you to cum on my face" screamed Angelina.

Not wanting to disappoint the dark skinned goddess; Harry obliged to Angelina's request. He stood over Angelina as Barry continued thrusting into her cunt. Harry stood over Angelina, stroking his shaft as hard as he could.

"On three master?" asked Barry, looking up at Harry. He agreed, nodding his head, and pumping his cock faster.

"One… Two… Three!" said the two together, hitting their breaking point at the same time, just as Angelina opened her mouth to swallow as much as possible.

Barry and Harry erupted, Harry covering Angelina in as much cum, with Barry firing into her womb, filing her up. Load after load of their hot cum splashed into and on Angelina's sweaty body, Harry got it into her mouth and covered her beautiful face as he continued to stroke his shaft. Finally, after Angelina was completely caked in the boy's warm seed, did they finally stop cumming.

Angelina swallowed as much as she could before using a piece of discarded clothing to wipe the remaining cum off her face. Barry faded away into nothingness. Harry was exhausted, but knew that he needed to destroy any evidence that he had fucked Alicia and Katie. Because Angelina was a willing participant, he didn't care much about cleaning her up as she continued to wipe off her face.

"Don't worry about them… I'll clean them up and dress them… besides; you helped me so I'll help you. And I'll persuade them to keep the baby if they're pregnant." Angelina said before standing up and moving over to her friend to clean him up. "You'd better leave before my parents find you here… we were pretty loud" Angelina said, motioning for the younger man to get dressed and leave. "We'll definitely be seeing more of you at school" said Angelina sexily, blowing a kiss at him, as she watched them dress and exit her room.

Harry was beaming as he made his way back down the stairs and to the fireplace. he threw in some floo powder, saying "The Burrow" before hopping in and traveling through the Floo Network back to The Burrow. He had been through a very tiring night, not to mention the fact that it was already nearing three o'clock in the morning.

He made their way back up the stairs and to Ron's room, ecstatic, thinking about how he'd use his new favourite book next.

'I want Hermione!' whispered his subconscious, as he entered the room.

To his relief, when he checked his pocket, he discovered the book where he left it. He knew the only way to hide the book now was to lock it in his trunk until he needed it; so he hid it under all of his belongings and locked the trunk.

Harry slept soundly, with a grin on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The Train.

Harry was eager to use the book again, but unfortunately, he, Hermione, Ron, the twins, and Ginny, were leaving for Hogwarts immediately, leaving no time to use it at the Burrow again. Harry read it again before they left, but knew that a crowded house would make it tricky, opting to use it on the train, where he'd have some privacy in their cabin.

Luckily for Harry, there was a perfectly good spell for him to use on the train. The spell had already been tested out on Narcissa Malfoy, and in a secluded cabin, the spell would work just fine. With that, everyone made preparations to leave for Platform 9 , packing their trunks and making their way by taxi to the train station.

"Got everything… have a good year… and stay out of trouble, you two!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, as she waved off everybody.

Everyone was now on the Hogwarts train, traveling by rail to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione, Ron and Harry found an empty cabin all to themselves. They all stored their luggage in their overhead compartments before taking their seats, chatting a little before Harry made his move. Harry looked over at her, smiling, before he made his way to the cabin door to pull down the window blinds and lock the door. This was it; the moment he had been waiting for, ever since the Quidditch World Cup.

"What are you doing Harry?" asked Hermione, as Harry got up and closed the blinds.

"Just getting us a little privacy" replied Harry, with a wicked grin on his face.

Just as Harry moved his hand to lock the door, it slammed open, knocking Harry to the floor when the door struck him right in the head. He fell backwards onto the floor; his body limp and a red bump forming on his forehead.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione and Ron, moving over to Harry's strewn body, helping him into his seat.

"Smooth Potter… I hope that leaves another scar for everyone to gawk at!" laughed Draco Malfoy, as he entered the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him outside.

"What do you want Malfoy!" responded an angry Ron.

"Ohh… Sorry… were you planning on proposing to the Mudblood" replied Malfoy, pleased by his quick comeback.

Harry gulped; he had actually planned to do something similar to what Malfoy had just said, until he had interrupted them. Malfoy realized immediately that Ron had hesitated, proving his obvious guilt.

"You were, weren't you…? You were about to propose!" said Malfoy, as he continued to guffaw with his cronies.

Hermione looked shocked. She looked over at Ron, wondering if it was indeed true. Hermione could tell Ron was angry, furious over the fact that Malfoy had tried to belittle him.

"Ron… No… You weren't actually going to do that… Were you?" Hermione asked a flustered Ron. "You're like a brother to me!"

Before Ron could reply, he made to raise his wand and curse Malfoy for embarrassing him.

"Eat Slugs Malfoy" started Ron, and was rewarded for his second attempt to curse Malfoy.

Draco vomited up three slugs, landing outside their compartment, Goyle and Crabbe quickly rammed their way down the corridor.

"Stupefy!" cried Harry, hitting Ron right in the chest and knocking him out cold, he stood up and locked the door, closing the blinds and wheeling round to face Hermione. "Attraculus!"

Hermione stiffened before the spell began to work its magic.

"Mine!" He growled, having finally succeeded. "Let's see what you've got under those robes …" he said lifting up her top, while Hermione stood perfectly still, awaiting a chance to have sex with him.

"Suck my cock!" said Harry pointing down at his bulge.

Hermione got on to her knees as he started unzipping his pants. Harry removed his pants, revealing a massive but still soft cock. He motioned for her to take hold of his hardening cock. Hermione was sitting on her knees right against the outer wall as she reached out with both hands and took hold of the boys' stiffening cock. Hermione's fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking it back and forth with a look of pure lust in her eyes. She could hear him groaning at her soft touch as she continued rubbing him off. Hermione could tell that he was enjoying himself, as

his cock continued to grow at an alarming rate.

"That's it, you wonderful witch… keep stroking my cock … this is just an appetizer for the main course…" said Harry, beginning to massage his balls.

Hermione guided Harry's now eight inch cock into her waiting mouth. Hermione held onto the base as he took hold of the back of Hermione's head and began forcing his cock down her throat. He felt like he was dreaming; he would have never thought the sight in front of him possible. The fact that it was Hermione sucking him off, uncontrolled by a spell, only made it sweeter.

Hermione could hardly breathe as Harry praised her ministrations, but nothing mattered except getting the shaft of meat inside her as soon as possible. Harry now had his entire eight inches down her throat as he moved his hips back and forth, fucking her face as hard as he could. Hermione started gagging with saliva running down her chin as he became rather unmerciful.

"Unggghhhh!" grunted Harry, as he unloaded several hot sticky strings of his warm cum, all over Hermione's pretty face.

Still regaining for breath; Hermione was coated with several long and thick strands of her best friend's sperm, some landing directly in her mouth, before he finally

stopped. Harry stepped back, and even though Hermione was coated in his cum, she could still see him smiling.

Harry began to get undressed fully; disrobing completely and getting ready to have his fun with Hermione. Hermione had every idea what he was doing, owing to the fact that her entire face was a sign of his feelings for her and the spell relayed his desires as her own. Breathing hard, Hermione sat up and wiped his sperm into her mouth, swallowing everything, she looked to see what was next. She was overjoyed at the sight of Harry moving towards her, completely naked, and a gleam of lust in his eyes.

"You ready Mione?" Harry asked, ripping off her skirt and tossing it aside.

Hermione dutifully nodded, before she felt his warm fingertips clawing at her white panties.

"Let's see what's under these" said Harry, tearing away Hermione's panties and revealing a completely shaved pussy. "Aww you shaved for me!" Harry whispered.

Hermione's breasts were the best Harry ever seen to date; perfectly shaped, firm, and capped off by tiny pink nipples. All Hermione had left on were her shoes, her long school socks and her Gryffindor tie. Tears of joy were streaming down her face at this point, knowing what was to come next, as Harry took hold of his cock and positioned it near her slit.

Hermione was completely ready as she looked down, seeing Harry rubbing his hard eight inch cock against her tight shaved pussy. Hermione knew deep down it was going to hurt. She'd never had sex before, and as she looked up at Harry's focused face, she knew he was going to take it easy on her.

Harry was overjoyed, as he started to press his cock against her tight slit; Hermione may have been a perfect woman to him, but she still was one of the hottest girls at Hogwarts. With her revealing herself as his private slut, it was all the sweeter, as he pushed hard, getting the head of his cock in her beautiful pussy.

Hermione let him shift his hips back and forth against hers, grinding more and more of his cock into her. He kept at it for another five minutes, before his cock met Hermione's flexible hymen barrier.

"Ungghhhh" grunted Harry, finally breaking through the flexible barrier and getting the rest of his eight inches into Hermione.

Hermione was in so much pain that she quickly passed out; leaving herself defenceless against Harry's hurried thrusting. Before she passed out however, Hermione had felt a warm sensation begin to move through her body. Hermione had her first orgasm as she passed out, never feeling the wonderful sensation.

Harry looked down as he felt Hermione's juices and blood coat his cock, which continued to pump in and out of her loosening twat.

The fact that she had cum, coupled with her passing out, had meant that Hermione's pussy had loosened greatly. Her pussy was now wet and slick, making

it far easier to quicken his pace and reach his own end. It took another five minutes of hard humping before Harry began to feel his balls tighten. The pressure was building quickly, and he knew that he was about to blow his load at any second.

Not wanting to impregnate the love of his life and disgrace her image, he pulled out in the nick of time, deciding instead to finish on her flat stomach.

"Unghhh" he grunted, unleashing several long strands of his hot cum onto Hermione's shaved pussy and stomach.

Harry was smiling as he fired off a few more warm loads up onto Hermione's pert little breasts. After finally finishing; He lifted himself off of Hermione, he wiped his cock of the blood and juices, before sliding it into her mouth.

"Atraculoff!" sighed Harry, before getting up and clothing himself, and then woke Hermione up. "I'll keep this secret, and we can be with each other" said Harry.

He looked down at the unconscious Ron, before picking up the Spellbook of Desires and shrinking it into his inner robe pocket. Hermione woke and quickly cleaned herself up before finding her Hogwarts school uniform and getting dressed. Ron was still unconscious, and Hermione was glad of it; not wanting to have to explain to him that she'd just lost her virginity to Harry in his unconscious presence.

"Enervate" said Hermione, pointing her wand at Ron; waking him instantly.

She explained to Ron that Goyle had knocked him out, right after he had cursed Malfoy. She didn't mention that her and Harry had just had sex. Not only because she was concerned for his feelings, but because she wanted her and Harry to be together forever, he deserved her, after everything he'd done for her.

"What's that in your hair Hermione?" asked Ron, pointing at a large strand of cum still in her hair.

"Something special" she said wiping it away and smiling innocently. "But nothing to worry about Ron."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six - The Common Room.

Harry Potter had KEPT the Spellbook of Desires; a book he knew would be put to good use at both meeting his needs and no one would take it from him. As he flipped through the thick leather-bound book, he realized the power it could have over the students of Hogwarts. Not only would he have the ability to get any pussy he wanted, he would be able to use it against anyone who crossed him, student or teacher. The proof was Narcissa Malfoy, he had sex with her under the book's spell and he had heard rumour she was pregnant.

He was already planning the next course of action for ensnaring another hot witch.

Harry read the book for the entire night after the sorting of houses; he was intent on finding the best possible spell or potion to make sure every witch at Hogwarts would suck his cock if he wanted. Since he had fucked Draco's mother, Harry had decided that everyone was fair game.

Harry also decided that he would be the one to fuck them; no one else would take his prey away, and Hermione was welcome to join him. After hours of reading and planning, He finally decided on the best spell, time and location. He knew the best location for maximum yield would be the Great Hall, but since the teachers and other students would be there, and would likely intervene or he'd hit an unintended target, he knew he had to find a better location.

The second best location would be the Gryffindor House common room and the best time would be in the morning, just as everybody was coming down for breakfast. He'd have to wake early and lie in wait in the Gryffindor common room in the early hours of the morning or cast the appropriate spells on the various parties while they slept if he wanted. He devised a plan that was complex and two-fold; he'd need to use a spell and a potion for the plan to work on a random target. He found the appropriate spell.

The spell description read:

A dangerous and potentially damaging spell, which turns the intended target into an insatiable slut, bent on having as much sex as possible. This spell works only on the female sex, and leaves the intended target immobile until the spell takes total effect. Warning! This spell has no time limit and no counter-spell. The only way for the spell to be lifted is for the intended target to be completely satisfied. Satisfaction for the target is not achieved easily and their memory of the encounters under the spell will remain forever.

The spell work was simple; a few wand movements and the word 'Hornilificus' and the target would become immobile for several minutes before the spell kicked in and her need for sex would overpower her.

The second part of the plan involved another fairly simple potion; a potion which would have the effect of creating a powerful attraction to the target of their choice.

It read:

Have you ever desired what you knew you could never have; a stranger, a secret crush or even a close friend. Does their icy cold attitude make it impossible to break that shell-like exterior? If you ever wanted someone to submit to your every desire with no ill consequences, then this potion will satisfy your every need! This potion will release your intended target's every sexual inhibition until they become your total sexual slave!

Warning, the intended target will only be sexually uninhibited for the intended benefactor, No one else!

The potion was simple, requiring only hot water, hair from the woman's head and a simple spell that would turn the potion into a powerful aphrodisiac that would last a total of one hour. Harry would use the help of Hermione to pull of his plan. After she cast the 'Hornilificus' spell on a random woman and carried her downstairs, Harry would take a few hairs from her head and make the necessary potion.

He would then go downstairs into the common room, and give himself the potion. The potion's effects would be immediate; forcing them to get the woman and fuck her brains out. The plan was complex, but with the help of Hermione, the plan could go off without a hitch. Luckily, he had his old invisibility cloak from his father, and it would be perfect for the task at hand, if he needed to hide.

Harry relayed the complex plan to Hermione, who since their compartment fuck, had fallen for him, and would do anything for him, and after a scouting of the potential targets, Harry settled on letting Hermione choose the target and memorized the essential spells and potions, they made the potions at five in the morning.

Harry had left the Spellbook of Desires locked in his chest, not wanting anyone to get a hold of his prized possession.

When they finished the potion Hermione cast the spell on an unknowing woman and brought her downstairs. Harry recognised her as Lavender Brown, someone he saw as a bit of a slut, he quickly cut three hairs from Lavender's unconscious head before placing them in the cauldron and casting the spell on the contents.

Harry then poured most of the contents into a large cup before tipping a mouthful of the potion into his mouth. His mind woke up immediately, making Hermione jump in shock. Harry stared at her for a second, before running towards Lavender. Hermione then poured the rest of the potion into her mouth, she no longer felt tired, and wanted to fuck Lavender.

They rushed to Lavender and started to undress her. They had her on the Gryffindor homework table, without thinking about it, they climbed on top of the table with her and tore off her clothes. They were so fast in fact, that Lavender hadn't even awoken from the spell. As Harry ripped off her pyjama top and Hermione pulled off her bottoms, Lavender finally began to wake.

As Lavender opened her eyes to see Harry ripping off her bra and Hermione pulling off her tight pink panties, revealing her slightly flabby figure and large breasts. Lavender's eyes opened wide, not in shock, but in excitement as Harry began kissing her. Harry continued to kiss Lavender while he used his hands to massage her breasts. Hermione meanwhile, was jamming her fingers into Lavender's tight pussy. Harry really wanted to fuck her

so summoned his clone, Barry.

"Mmmm" Lavender moaned, feeling the several pairs of hands molesting her teenage body as Harry continued to kiss her.

Taking this as a sign, Harry pulled off his own pyjamas, throwing them to the side before straddling Lavender's face and moving his already hard cock towards her mouth. Lavender gave him a quick wink before Harry guided his eight inch cock into her warm slick mouth. Harry took no time at all before he was slamming his entire cock into Lavender's open mouth. As Harry started fucking Lavender's pretty face, Barry had shifted over to the side of Lavender, undressing himself and letting her take hold of his eight inch cock and stroking it softly with her strong warm

fingers. Barry groaned in pleasure as he felt Lavender's fingers stroke back and forth over his cock.

Hermione got the hint of what her Harry wanted to do to Lavender, she cast her own spell from the book and her clit formed into an eight inch cock, mirroring Harry's.

Hermione continued to use both her fingers and tongue to further excite the horny Lavender. After a few minutes of furious finger and tongue fucking, Lavender finally came from all the stimulation, squirting a small amount of her sweet tasting juices onto Hermione's waiting tongue.

Inspired by Lavender's sudden orgasm; Harry, Hermione and Barry all decided to change things up a little. Hermione got under Lavender and made her sit on her waist while Harry and Barry moved knelt beside Lavender's face with their cocks positioned on either side of her face.

Lavender looked down into Hermione's eyes before she felt her lift up her waist with her hands and impale her cunt on her conjured stiff cock. Lavender cringed in pain, as she felt Hermione's shaft penetrate her deeply. She moaned as Hermione continued to pull her waist down onto her cock. Just as she finally got accustomed to having her entire cock in her; Harry and Barry had both leaned forward, forcing Lavender to take hold of both of their cocks and begin stroking and sucking them.

Lavender was still moaning like a little whore, but now Harry was positioned behind her ass, preparing to slam his cock into her tight, virgin ass. Lavender looked back at Harry and raised her ass up a few inches to better accommodate him. Hermione had stopped thrusting into her to let her Harry better position himself at the entrance of her ass.

"Stick it in my ass!" screamed and extremely horny Lavender.

Harry needed no encouragement; as he prodded her tiny asshole with the tip of his cock. He had no intention of taking it easy on Lavender's untried ass; plunging a total of three inches into her in his first thrust.

"Ahhhhhh!" groaned beleaguered Lavender, feeling Harry slam his cock deep inside her anus. "Unggghhh" screamed Lavender only seconds later, feeling a second rush of juices flow through her and gush over Hermione's shaft, as her cock remained motionless, deep inside her spasm stricken pussy.

While all this was happening, Barry was still having his cock serviced by Lavender, who although having two cocks stuffed into her, still continued to play with Barry's shaft and balls. Lavender was flipped around, with Hermione underneath her and her cock buried to the hilt in her ass, and Harry lying on top of her, struggling to force his entire eight inches into her quivering pussy. Barry remained at Lavender's side, letting her stroke him off while she continued to be double pounded by Hermione and Harry.

Harry heard movement upstairs and cast a notice-me-not charm, along with a muffliato charm to silence Lavender's moans. It was perfect timing, as Ron and the rest of the house, walked down the stairs. Lavender was moaning louder than ever, and Harry, Hermione and Barry were all beginning to pant.

"God, Lav… I'm going to cum" yelled Harry in front of the rest of house, panting loudly and ready to explode.

"Me too!" grunted Hermione, forcing her cock in and out of her ass, as the unusual sensation grew.

"Me three!" groaned Barry, as Lavender stroked him off even faster.

Their housemates walked past them, not noticing their lovemaking due to the charms, they continued on as if nobody was watching. Unbeknownst to the rest of Gryffindor House, three of the most liked members were screwing in the middle of the common room.

"Cum in me… Fill me up Harry! I want it so bad! Fill both my holes with your hot cum!" screamed Lavender as she felt herself go through an orgasm, coating Harry's already spasming cock with her own warm juices.

"UNGHHHHH!" grunted an extremely turned on Harry, firing what felt like a gallon of his hot sticky cum into Lavender's extremely receptive pussy.

He could feel himself fire off stream after stream of his potent seed, deep into Lavender's unprotected womb. Harry and Lavender's cum started leak out of her quivering pussy as Harry exploded the last few strings of his cum into Lavender's clutching pussy.

"Fuck!" groaned Hermione, feeling Harry and Lavender's juices run onto her own shaft.

She fired her own extremely large load of semen into Lavender's gaping anus. Hermione too, filled Lavender up quickly, spattering her rectum full with her own hot cum. Lavender was in heaven as she went through her own orgasm and felt both Harry and Hermione fill her holes with a massive amount of cum. Harry got off of Lavender and removed his shaft from her swollen pussy right before Hermione lifted Lavender off of her, letting her fall hard to the homework table.

A massive amount of Harry and Hermione's cum poured out of Lavender's holes as she continued to stroke off Barry, whose orgasm was rapidly approaching as well. Harry and Hermione's cum poured out of Lavender and pooled together on the table.

The rest of Gryffindor were still walking past oblivious, as Harry and Hermione watched Barry go through his own orgasm in Lavender's mouth. There were some murmurs about the three missing Gryffindors.

"Unghhhhh!" grunted Barry, letting Lavender swallow his spasming cock and sucking him off as fast as she could.

Barry unloaded an adult sized load of his own cream into Lavender's throat, making her swallow most of his cum. Just as Barry fired off his last load of his hot cum into Lavender's open mouth; all three seemed to come to their senses, bewildered at the situation they were in, Barry immediately vanished and Hermione vanished her cock.

Lavender was lying in an orgasmic high, and was potentially pregnant from the encounter. Hermione carried Lavender up the stairs under the invisibility cloak, as Harry redressed and walked down to breakfast with the other Gryffindors.

Hermione laid her on the bed and summoned her clothes, leaving them in a neat pile beside the bed, before dressing herself. As Lavender was carried to her bed and placed under her sheets, no one knew that the strange sexual affliction that had taken her over, had not been lifted, and because Lavender was a bit of a slut, and therefore had not been completely satisfied, the sexual spell was still, very much, controlling her actions.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - The Restricted Section

Chapter Seven - The Restricted Section.

Harry and Hermione's well-crafted plan had been a complete success. The only problem was, Harry felt a pang of guilt at how he was lusting after everyone except Hermione. Harry was now sleeping off his exploit. Lavender on the other hand, had been carried back up to her room by Hermione with her holes full of their hot sticky cum.

After Hermione's deflowering by Harry, she had been experiencing certain sexual urges that she could hardly control, and the sight of Harry pumping his cock in and out of Lavender's wet pussy had really turned her on.

"Harry!" whispered Hermione, as she walked down the girls dormitory's stairs and made her way into the common room.

He had obviously used some powerful spells and potions from his sex book and she knew either herself or any of her friends were prime targets for him and his new favourite book. As much as she hated the idea, she knew that she needed Harry to show how much he loved her.

"Where's Harry" Hermione asked Fred and George, who were in the corner, trying to keep to themselves, obviously up to something.

"We don't know… Try his usual places" Fred and George said together.

"Thanks boys!" Hermione replied sarcastically, just before leaving the twins and making her way out the portrait.

Hermione quickly made her way down to the library. She knew she had to go to there and seek out any kind of information on Harry's book. It was her only way to understand its power for herself, and she knew the best way to find any information was to scour the restricted section of the library. After finally making it down to the library and finding her way to the restricted section, she was stopped by Madam Pince before she could enter.

"What do you think you're doing Ms Granger?" asked an angry Madam Pince, as she blocked the way. "You know you're not allowed in that section as a fourth year."

"Yes of course" replied Hermione, before running out the library and back up to the seventh floor and the Gryffindor common room.

She needed a way into the section, and Harry's invisibility cloak was her only way past Madam

Pince. After looking through Harry's trunk and finally finding it, Hermione ran back down to the

library on the fourth floor. She threw on the invisibility cloak and ran back into the library;

determined to get past the librarian and find information on Harry's book.

Hermione was so determined on her task, she had no idea that she was being followed by Harry

himself, who although tired from a long night, was interested in what Hermione was doing. He

soon realized that she was after more information about the book. He followed Hermione to the

entrance of the library, where she covered herself with the invisibility cloak. Knowing that she

intended to go into the library,

Harry followed her in and did his best to listen to the swishing of her cloak to follow her. In the corner of his eye, he saw the chain blocking off the restricted section move. Armed with this information, he jumped over the chain and silently looked around for Hermione. The restricted section was quite large, and as he walked up and down the aisles, he could see a hand floating in the air and picking out books.

Harry waited and watched, hoping to find an opportunity to use the Spellbook of Desires, which he still had tucked in his pocket. Hermione was looking at any book that had any relevance to sexual spells; there were many, but few showed any information on the book or its history.

Harry lurked nearby, he watched intently; he knew that Hermione was looking for information on his spells and potions. Not wanting Hermione to ruin his fun, Harry decided to pick a spell to help illustrate the futility of researching the book's various spells and potions, and also to make her his forever. Harry quietly opened the book under his cloak and looked for the best and simplest spell. As Hermione continued to pour through several books, he finally found a perfect spell.

The spell read:

A most efficient and long-lasting spell, which permanently links the use of two words to the intended target's sexual inhibitions. Once the spell is cast and a word attached to the target, they will forever be slave to the person who speaks the word to the target. Once spoken aloud to the target, they will be slave to speaker's sexual desires until a safe word is spoken, erasing all memory of the events between the utterances of the two words and placing the target in a deep sleep for ten minutes to allow for a clean getaway.

Warning! This spell is permanent; the two words attached to intended target will forever be attached to their sexual inhibitions!

The spell was only a few wand movements with the utterance of 'Capitulous', preceded and followed by the two permanent linking words. Just as Hermione was closing in on a possible resource for understanding Harry's book, he closed in and before Hermione could see him, cast the spell saying.

"My Mione-Capitulous-Jean", after waving his wand at Hermione.

A bright red light struck Hermione in her chest and as she looked to where the light had come from, she saw Harry standing there.

"My Mione" whispered Harry, before she could ask him a question.

Hermione's demeanour changed immediately, as her eyes misted over and an expression of lust formed on her face. She was clearly ready to do whatever her master told her to do, as she dropped the book she was holding. Hermione had only one thing on her mind as she approached Harry. Hermione's gaze quickly fell to Harry's crotch, which to her excitement, was already expanding to accommodate his hardening cock.

Harry had had Hermione once by her will, now he was poised to have her as a willing participant again. As Hermione got on her knees and began to remove his buckle, Harry couldn't help but reminisce about their past encounter on the train. Harry felt his buckle loosen and heard it fall to the ground before he felt Hermione pull down his pants and underwear, releasing Harry's eight inch cock. Harry could tell that all Hermione wanted to do was suck on his dick, but she waited dutifully for her master to give her the go ahead.

"Suck on it my love… and be quiet about it!" said Harry quietly, not wanting the librarian to hear them going at it.

Hermione took very little time to slide Harry's cock into her hot wet mouth. Harry moaned at the sensation of having his cock enter into Hermione's slick mouth. Harry nearly blew his load right then and there, but he was intent on having another opportunity at fucking her sweet pussy. In order to do this, Harry began removing her clothes while Hermione continued to bob her head back and forth, nearly engulfing his entire shaft with each stroke. Soon she was using her hands and fingers to massage Harry's balls while he tried to take off Hermione's top.

Frustrated at not being able to remove her shirt easily, Harry decided to take the simple approach, tearing her tight fitting pink shirt off her body and throwing it aside before doing the same with the skirt she was

wearing. Harry nearly came again at the sight of Hermione's fantastic body in her tight bra and panties, but was quickly disappointed when he realized she was wearing plain old white cotton panties and nothing special.

"Well that just won't do" said Harry, as he leaned over Hermione and tore off her tight cotton panties with a single pull.

Harry could distinctly hear Hermione moan like a little whore when he had yanked and tore her panties off of her. Harry then quickly tore off her bra with a single pull, revealing her firm breasts and her tiny rosy nipples which were already rock hard.

"Stand up" ordered Harry, who couldn't take another minute of Hermione sucking on his cock without cumming.

Hermione stood up dutifully, revealing her perfect breasts and a tight pussy that had been trimmed into a little lightning bolt of fuzzy brown pubic hair.

"Fuck! I love how hot you are… and I see you've made a little addition to your sweet little cunt" Harry said, excited at what he was seeing. "Now turn around and let me take a look at that tight ass of yours" finished Harry, stroking his cock to the sight of her.

Hermione again followed Harry's orders, enjoying the attention she was receiving and the reaction she was getting out of her master. Hermione slowly turned around as Harry's hand pumped his shaft faster and faster. To Harry's exhilaration, Hermione's back end was even better than her front as his eyes locked onto her luscious but tight looking round ass. Harry nearly came again after taking a little initiative; Hermione started wiggling her ass at Harry to see if she could get a little more praise from him.

"Oh my god! Bend that sweet ass over right now!" commanded Harry, who had stopped stroking himself off in order not to blow his load.

Harry watched in anticipation as Hermione slowly bent over and presented her tight round ass to Harry. For all the time he hadn't talked to Hermione about anything other than school, Harry couldn't help but admit to how much he wanted her forever at this point. Harry pulled off his own sweater and shirt before getting on his own knees and sticking his face in her pussy. Harry stuck his long tongue as deep into her pussy as possible as his hands found her waist and held Hermione still while he continued to eat her out.

"Mmmm… master!" moaned Hermione, as she felt Harry's tongue pierce her deeply. Hermione could feel Harry's hand massaging her ass just before giving her ass a quick smack to entice her further. "Ungghhh!" groaned Hermione as Harry gave her another smack for pleasure's sake.

Harry continued giving her a hard tongue fucking for ten more minutes before Hermione approached her orgasm. Her pussy quivered as she moaned out in orgasmic pleasure and bathed Harry's tongue in her sweet juices. Harry lapped up her juices as she continued to shutter, nearly collapsing. He stood up and made her bend farther over. He lifted one of his hands and slapped her ass. Hermione groaned in pleasure again and before he smacked her again, he stopped in midair, cautious about the level of noise they were making.

Harry made Hermione stand up before forcing her leg up onto one of the shelves so her pussy was wide open and completely exposed to him. He gave his cock a quick rub before he guided it towards her wet slit. Hermione looked back at Harry and gave him a sexy smile before she felt him guide his eight inch shaft into her tight pussy. Harry had fucked Hermione before, but she was still as tight as she was when he had taken her virginity on the train.

Harry, glad that his dutiful girlfriend was taking a little sexual initiative, obliged her sexual advances and took hold of her breast and massaged it while he continued to force more and more of his cock into Hermione's tight cunt.

"Mmmmmm!" moaned Hermione, as the dual sensation of Harry both massaging her tit and thrusting his cock into her, made her cum for the second time that morning. The extra lubrication was just what Harry needed as he thrust the rest of his eight inches into her with her still cumming.

"Ohhhh Master… You're so big!" cried Hermione, as Harry bent over her and kissed her neck. Hermione kissed him on the lips as Harry started to twist her nipple.

"I'm gonna fuck this sweet pussy every chance I get… you're so hot…and mine, all mine!" Whispered Harry into Hermione's ear, just before kissing her again, she loved his ownership of her.

After five minutes of slowly sliding his shaft in an out of Hermione's wet pussy, Harry started to pick up his rhythm; slamming his cock into her with as much sexual ferocity as he could muster. His cock was moving in and out of her so fast that his balls were smacking against her pussy with each thrust.

The sensation of having his balls smack against her pussy with each thrust was quickly draining whatever stamina Harry had left and after another five minutes of furious fucking and another huge orgasm from Hermione, Harry was ready to explode.

"Ohhhh god! I'm gonna fucking cum baby!" groaned Harry into Hermione's ear, as his pace quickened in anticipation of a sticky end.

"Fill me up baby… I want your cum inside me Master… Fill my dirty pussy full of your hot seed!" whispered Hermione sexily, right back at Harry, whose face was straining with the need to cum.

"UNGHHHHHH!" grunted Harry, as Hermione's sexy and slutty words were more than enough to push him over the edge and begin to fill Hermione's tight pussy full of his potent seed. It was the largest orgasm of Harry's life; his desire to plant his seed deep in the young witch had produced almost a gallon of cum, all deposited into Hermione's womb.

"Mmmmmm!" moaned Hermione, as she felt her pussy being filled to the brim with Harry's hot sticky cum.

The sensation of her womb filling with his cum was more than enough to put her over the edge for the fourth time, adding her sticky mess to Harry's. Harry pulled out of Hermione in a hurry after releasing her nipple. A rush of both Harry's hot cum and Hermione's sticky juices rushed out of her tight pussy. There was simply not enough room to hold all that cum.

Hermione's leg remained in place, as she let the accumulated semen leak out of her pussy and run down her long slender legs.

"Thanks Hermione… I'll be sure to do this again" said Harry, watching his cum pour out of her teen pussy. "Jean" said Harry, after watching her for another couple of minutes.

Hermione went limp and collapsed onto the floor beside all the books she had removed from the shelves. Harry took every book Hermione had removed to look for information and put them back and placed Hermione's clothes beside her, minus her knickers. He then put on his invisibility cloak and left Hermione lying on her stomach with a pool of his cum forming underneath her pussy.

Harry didn't want to get either of them caught in the restricted section, he cast a notice-me-not charm on Hermione to protect her from scrutiny. He only took her panties because he wanted to make sure she had nothing to wear there when she awoke and had to leave the library, as well as a trophy from his exploit.

Hermione awoke ten minutes after Harry had left, unaware what had happened and why she was naked. She looked down at her pussy and realized that there was cum still leaking out of her and a pool of it which had formed underneath her.

"Harry!" breathed Hermione, realizing what he must have done to her.

She looked around for her clothes and the books she had taken out, but she saw they were back on the shelf, and her clothes were next to the puddle on the floor. Horrified that she'd be caught naked in the restricted section, Hermione frantically dressed, but realised he had taken her panties.

Hermione noted that he had put the books right side up where she had taken them from, but before she could re-examine them, she heard movement. She left the library quietly after using her wand to clean up the mess she had left in the restricted section.

"I'd better go find Harry… we need to talk about this!" Hermione said to herself as she left the library and made her way to the common room, cursing Harry's balls at the stunt the entire way there.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - (Not-So) Forbidden Fruit

Chapter Eight - (Not-So) Forbidden Fruit.

Hermione had been fucked by Harry for the second time in a few days and although she hadmemory of their second encounter, she did have a pussy full of his cum. At the moment however,Hermione was busy making her way back up to the Gryffindor dorm rooms in order to find Harry.

Hermione intended to go straight to the subject in hand, but feared him fucking her again withouttalking about it. Therefore, Hermione decided it was best to go and find the book first, for

leverage; it was safer than getting fucked into pregnancy. It was still fairly early in the morningwhen Hermione made it back to the Gryffindor common room; everybody was either sleeping ordown having breakfast in the Great Hall. Hermione ran up to her bedroom and started lookingaround for some replacement panties.

"Dammit! Where are all my panties" cried Hermione as she looked everywhere in her trunk. Allher panties were missing, "Damn it!" she said, not realising Harry had taken them as well, as shecontinued to look through her trunk.

Her school uniforms were currently being cleaned and because it was Saturday morning, shewouldn't be getting them back until later that night.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this!" Hermione complained to herself as she threw off theinvisibility cloak and stuffed it in her trunk for safe keeping.

She tried prying open the othertrunks, but like hers, they were all magically sealed and couldn't be opened, not even with magic.With no panties, her negotiating position was severely weakened. Hermione resigned to herpotential fate, left the girl's dormitory moments later, and went straight into Harry's.

As Hermione was searching for the book, she knew she had to be quiet in order not to wake upthe sleeping Gryffindors. She made it over to Harry's bedside, and to her surprise, Harry hadn'teven locked his trunk. She looked through the messy trunk, but to her dismay, couldn't find thebook anywhere.

"Dammit, where the hell is it?" She whispered, trying not to wake them. 'I need to talk to Harryabout this, and soon' She thought, getting ready to focus on finding Harry.

"Hermione!" Harry said surprised, walking in behind her, carrying the book, and stuffing herpanties into his pocket.

"Hey Harry!" whispered Hermione. "Can we talk about your latest possession please, and don'tuse my nickname?"

"Yeah sure, shall we talk somewhere a little more private?" Harry replied before motioning out theroom.

Hermione nodded and scurried ahead of him, leading him back to her dorm, knowing thatonly Lavender was in there.Hermione stood outside the door, but Harry remembered the fact that the stairs would turn into aslide, preventing him from making it into their girls' dormitories with Hermione.

"I know… I'll pull you up when it switches" Hermione said, Harry gulped and ran up the stairs,and grabbed her hand at the last minute. Hermione pulled him up and they entered her dorm.

"Good plan My…" Hermione replied with a smile on his face as they entered the dorm, but she

stopped him from saying her nickname, she could still feel his sperm inside her.

As they walkedinto the girls' dormitory, they found it empty except for Lavender, who had been unconscious since her little escapade with them earlier. They didn't knowhowever, that the spell that had been put on her, was still in effect, still influencing her actions, andeven though she was currently sleeping, any kind of proximity of any man, would set off hersexual lust. The only way to break her of the spell Harry had placed on her was to satisfy hercompletely.

"Lavender… wake up… wake up… wake up" whispered Hermione, patting her on the shoulder.

Lavender was under her covers, fast asleep and lying on her stomach, unresponsive to theirattempts to wake her. Harry, tired of waiting, ripped off her bed covers to make her get up. To hisutter horror however, Lavender was completely naked under her covers, with her sweet juicy ass

sticking straight up in the air for their viewing pleasure. As ashamed as he was that he forced her

to fuck them, he had to admit that her body was near perfect.

"DAMN!" said the two in unison; obviously impressed at what they were seeing, that she was still

asleep.

Both knew it was wrong, but they couldn't help but get a quick grope in, to satisfy theirtemporary longing. Both Harry and Hermione reached over her gorgeous ass and gave each cheekas good squeeze. Her ass was so soft and juicy, that both began to get a little hot, with Harry'sshaft hardening from touching her gorgeous ass.

"She's still out of it isn't she?" Harry noted, obviously thinking about what they should do to herwhile she remained unconscious.

To their utter shock and dismay however, Lavender woke with astart, looking back at what the couple were doing to her.

"Ungghhhh… that feels so good!" moaned the still horny Lavender, as she stared back at the two

and bit her lower lip.

"LAVENDER… Uhhhhh… we were just…" started Hermione, as Lavender continued to makeeyes at them.

"…About to fuck me!" said Lavender, finishing her sentence in her sexy and sultry voice. Thatwas definitely not what she was about to say, but after Lavender got off the bed and onto herknees to start removing their pants, both started to reconsider.

"She's still affected by the spell!" Hermione exclaimed, as Lavender's eyes locked onto Harry's

hardening cock, and began to massage the eight inch shaft through his pants.

Paralyzed by what Lavender was doing and how wrong they were for letting her do it, they juststood there in shock.

"She won't stop until she's satisfied. My Mione we have to do something to please her." Harryreplied, Hermione slackened slightly, her eyes glazed over and she obeyed Harry's idea, she thenconjured her magical phallus under her skirt, and Lavender immediately attended to it.

After a couple minutes of having their cocks massaged by Lavender's strong hands however, their

paralysis turned into pure enjoyment as Lavender started to remove their garments and hisunderwear.

"That's it Lavender… suck our dicks!" moaned Harry. His encouragement only turned Lavender

on even more, making her want to pleasure them even more.

She took no time at all before she was stroking each cock with both her hands as hard as shecould, licking her masters' cock tips, one after another. Lavender continued doing this for the nextthree minutes before she started to engulf more and more of the two cocks in rapid succession,until she was deep-throating their eight inches with ease.

"God… your mouth is so hot and wet!" moaned Hermione as Lavender picked up her speed.

Justas Harry and Hermione were about to blow however, Lavender stopped, smiled and turnedaround, before bending over her mattress and looking back at them sexily.

"I need a spanking… I've been a naughty little girl!" Lavender said sexily, winking at her masters

and enticing them to slap her ass.

"Oh… you're gonna get it alright, you dirty little girl!" replied Hermione, as Harry got onto the floor and stuck his head under Lavender's hot pussy.

As Harry started licking her pussy from underneath, Hermione had gotten beside her and waspreparing to give her a hard spanking. Lavender's pussy was wet, and she was moaning from thetongue lashing she was getting, but she managed to give Hermione a quick nod before she felt

Hermione's hand come down on her slutty ass, reddening it with each successive blow.

It tookonly minutes before the sensation of Harry licking her pussy and Hermione giving her a spankingcaused her to go through an intense orgasm. The orgasm was massive, and even though a massiveamount of juices splashed down onto Harry's tongue, it wasn't enough for the spell on her tobreak.

"That's it… I need a piece of her pussy" cried Harry, as he got out from under her and stood up.

"Come here… get on your master's lap" Harry said forcefully, lifting Lavender up by her waistbefore sitting on the bed and placing her in the reverse cowboy position, so Hermione would beable to see everything.

"Are you gonna fuck me again?" moaned Lavender in an innocent schoolgirl voice.

"You know I am!" responded Harry as he pulled Lavender down onto his hard eight inches.

Lavender face scrunched up in pleasure as she felt Harry's cock fill her cunt. Hermione watchedas Lavender slowly slid down her boyfriend's huge cock.

"Unghhh… You're so big!" cried Lavender, as she felt Harry's hands take hold of her largebreasts and massage them to take her mind off her stuffed pussy.

It took some doing, but after five minutes of gentle thrusting, Lavender's receptive pussy finallyacclimatised to his member again. Harry let go of Lavender's breasts and took hold of her waistagain, slamming her pussy up and down on his hard cock.

Seeing her opportunity to get a littlepleasure of her own, Hermione motioned for Lavender to bend down towards her own cock whileshe continued to bounce up and down on Harry. Lavender did so dutifully, hoping to get anothertaste of her mistress' tasty cock.

She used both her hands to stroke Hermione's magical cock,while she opened her mouth and began to suck on the tip again. Both were in heaven as theystarted using Lavender like a fuck doll to satisfy her sexual desires and for spell to wear off.Hermione watched as Lavender started bobbing her head up and down on her cock, while sheplayed with her slit and rode Harry's cock like a horse.

"Fuck… I'm cumming again!" screamed Lavender, as she went through her second massiveorgasm; spilling her juices onto Harry's cock and balls, while her mouth closed tightly aroundHermione's shaft, nearly making her cum as well.

"I want some of her pussy!" cried Hermione, as she watched Lavender shake and spasm.Hermione pulled away from Lavender's mouth in preparation for her own turn.

"Double fuck me like a whore!" screamed Lavender, obviously still under Hermione's spell.

"No problem!" said Harry and Hermione together, just as Harry lifted Lavender up by her waistand guided his cock towards her tight little asshole.

Lavender groaned in pain as she felt her sphincter expand to accommodate Harry's massive tool.This wasn't the first time she had had his big cock in her ass, but Harry's width was still a snug fit.

"My turn!" grunted Hermione, ready to have her turn with Lavender's pussy.

As Harry's cock became fully submerged in Lavender's tight ass, Hermione was positioning her

identically large cock at Lavender's other entrance. Lavender gave Hermione a quick winkthrough her crumpled face, as if to tell her to go ahead. Hermione needed little encouragement orgo ahead from Lavender to stick it in her tight box, but it was the thought that counted, as sherubbed her cock head up and down her wet slit.

Without another warning, Hermione grunted andslid her cock into her now much looser pussy, as Harry held her hips still and kept his cock buriedin her tight ass.

"Ohhhh shit, I love being full of your cocks!" screamed the horny Lavender, as her masters beganto work in unison to fuck their slutty subject.

This only turned on the two further as each of them began to slide their cocks in an out ofLavender's slutty holes. They both could tell that Lavender was in paradise as she had multiple

orgasms, one after another, from the double penetration. The three were locked in this position for

several more minutes, all sweating, groaning and moaning in pure pleasure, and switiching overmid-way through.

"Fuck Lavender… I'm getting ready to pop" grunted Harry, as he pummelled her cunt withferocity.

Harry looked up at his love and could tell that both Hermione and Lavender were gettingclose as well, as all three began to pant in anticipation.

"Me too!" moaned Hermione, as her cock slid in and out of Lavender in synchronization with her

boyfriend.

"Fucking cum in me! I need to be full of cum again… Cum deep inside your little slut! You knowyou want to!" cried Lavender, trying to push her two masters over the edge and fill her full of theirwarm cream.

"You know just what to say you horny slut!" groaned Harry and Hermione together, as their facesbegan to strain under the pressure.

"Fuck… Unghhhhh!" shouted Harry, filling her womb full with his hot cum, beating Hermione tothe punch.

The sensation of Lavender's squeezing his cock as hard as she could to extract as muchcum from Harry was making Harry spill a monster load into her. After ten seconds of cumming;cum started spilling out of her slit with each in-stroke of cum that poured into Lavender.

The sensation of having her womb filled with Harry's hot semen was nearly enough to put herthrough another orgasm.

"Ungghhhhhhh!" grunted Hermione only minutes later, plastering Lavender's anus with her own

potent seed, and filling her up with just as much cum as her Harry had.

Lavender's ass beganclutching and squeezing Hermione's cock half way through her orgasm, making Hermione spill aneven larger load into her tight ass. Just like with Harry, Hermione pumped so much cum into herthat it started to squeeze out past Hermione's cock and drip to the floor.

"Unghhhhh!" moaned Lavender, enjoying the sensation of having both her holes filled with hotsticky seed again.

As Hermione continued to pump her adult sized load into her clutching ass,Lavender went through the largest orgasm of her life; and orgasm so earth-shattering that it bothknocked her unconscious and broke the powerful spell that had taken her over.

"Damn… That was amazing Lavender… Lavender… Hello!" said Harry, as he and Hermionelifted her off their cocks and laid her back down on the bed with their hot sperm still pouring outof her.

"I guess she fell back to sleep… I just wish we could've done something else, Jean" Harry

said to Hermione after putting his clothes back on and throwing the covers back over their sex

slave, Hermione recovered and dressed, using a pair of Lavender's panties to cover her modesty

as her cock vanished.

"We might as well talk now since you're satisfied from Lavender's second 'plundering', ehHarry?" replied Hermione, She sat on a neighbouring bed, and Harry sat next to her, his armaround her shoulder.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" said Harry, his left hand subconsciously caressingHermione's breast.

"The book" Hermione said, her eyes fluttering at the gentle caressing. "Next time you use it onsomeone else, please tell me first. I don't want you impregnating every girl in Hogwarts without

letting me know. I'm kind of territorial." Harry smiled, and squeezed her closer to himreassuringly.

"Of course I will. My Hermione Jean Granger" he said kissing her on the forehead, she smiledand hugged him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine - Good Counselling.

As Lavender lay in her bed; full of Hermione and Harry's cum, the couple's relationship was under the close eye of their friends and schoolmates, who were taking behind their back about its origins and what they were up to behind closed doors.

Lavender awoke ten minutes after being stuffed full of sticky cum for the second time, knowing exactly what she had done, but unsure of why she had did it. She knew she had enjoyed the intense double fucking she had received from her two fellow Gryffindors, especially the creamy ending. She also knew that that creamy ending was a blessing; something which she knew could easily get her pregnant. Lavender knew she'd have to keep it a secret, and for the moment, she was content to lie naked under her sheets and enjoy the unique sensation of having her ass and pussy full of her 'master's' cum.

As Lavender lay content in her bed, Hermione was extremely careful with her, as she requested that she not tell anyone that she was fucked by her, Harry and a clone of Harry. Lavender complied and drifted off into a peaceful sleep again. Hermione then found Harry sitting in a shady corner of the common room, leafing through the book, his eyes transfixed.

"Oh no… it seems he's up to no good already" sighed Hermione, as she noticed her boyfriend's keen eyes. She walked up behind him and noticed the spell he was looking at, but he quickly covered it up. "I guess you're planning your next sex-scapade without consulting me" said Hermione, her hands on her hips.

Harry smiled and pulled her into the neighbouring seat. He slipped his hand under her robe and caressed her inner thigh.

"No just memorising them so I can destroy the book if someone suspects and tries to steal or look in it" Harry said looking in her eyes, she saw truth in his eyes.

"I'm glad, but does that apply to me?" replied Hermione, with mock sincerity, wrapping her arm around his waist; Harry looked deep into her eyes, before shaking his head.

She squealed and kissed him on the lips, the noise got odd looks from the other Gryffindors.

"Hermione, we're getting odd looks from others" Harry said in a low voice, noting the others looking at them.

"And?" Hermione said surprised, "let 'em look, I love you, I have done since we first met on the Hogwarts Express, why should I hide it now."

"But we had sex when we confirmed our relationship" Harry said in a lower tone. "That's what people are talking about. They're calling you 'Potter's slut'."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's why we need to publically slow down" Harry said, caressing her outer thigh. She smiled at him innocently and nodded her agreement.

"Shall we go for a walk in the grounds?" Hermione suggested, it was a fairly normal thing for couples to do, and would lower people's suspicions of them for the moment.

"Alright" Harry said cheerfully, pocketing the book and looping their arms together as they walked out of the common room. "So, you going to do something about your potential predicament?"

"What predicament?" Hermione asked.

"I filled you with my sperm, won't you get pregnant?" Harry asked, concern etched in his voice.

"If I do, I'll hide it with concealment charms" she said proudly as they walked into the grounds.

"Really?" Harry said raising an eyebrow. "wont that make it difficult to have sex if your pregnant?"

"Interesting, not difficult" she said with a grin, "besides, I'll be the only one with a lil' you inside me, wont I?" Harry went quiet. "How many other women have you potentially impregnated, other than Lavender?" she asked, stopping him on the edge of the forest.

"Five" Harry said nervously, she hit him on the arm four times, and a fifth on the other arm.

"Who?" she almost yelled at him with annoyance.

"Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet" he began, she hit him for each name.

"When and where?" she asked.

"Her house, before term." He said feebly.

"Who else? Tell me when and where!" she commanded.

"Ginny" Harry squeaked and she slapped him, "The tent, Quidditch world cup." She hesitated before admiring his bravery at such a public place, but hit him nonetheless.

"And?" she pressed.

"Narcissa Malfoy" he said slowly, "at the Quidditch world cup itself." Hermione went to hit him, but kissed him instead.

"Clever boy" she whispered. "It'll really stick it to Malfoy that you knocked his mother up." She praised him and they hugged.

"My my Mione, I am always surprised by you" Harry said, realising his mistake too late as she slid down and unzipped his fly.

He grabbed her under the shoulder and marched her further into the forest, out of sight of the castle. Once they were out of sight, Hermione bent over against a

tree.

"I've been a very bad girl Master, and I need to be spanked!" Hermione said, in her sexiest voice.

Hermione's actions were completely controlled by the power of the spell linked to her. The utterance of the words 'My Mione' triggered this side of Hermione, making her a sexual slave to whatever Harry alone wanted, until the word 'Jean' was spoken out loud.

"Crap the code-word, how was I so careless?"Harry cursed as Hermione lowered her jeans, revealing her pink ass.

Before Harry could utter the other code-word, he watched as Hermione started spanking herself and urging him to join in. Harry's common sense told him to find a way to incapacitate Hermione and or say 'Jean' to stop her, but the urge to get up behind her and give her a hard spanking was irresistible to him.

"Come on Harry… I know you want to!" Moaned Hermione, in her sweet innocent voice.

Harry, unable to resist an opportunity to get his rocks off with her again, decided to take the horny witch up on her offer. He stood up and walked up behind her, not once taking his eyes off her gorgeous and round pink ass. Harry felt his cock stiffen and knew it demanded attention soon, but he wanted to spank her just for pleasure's sake. He stepped up behind Hermione, who by this point was wiggling her ass in anticipation. Harry bent down and kissed her left cheek, before straightening and got a quick grope in; squeezing Hermione's ass to get things started.

"That's good Mione… Very good!" Harry said before lifting up his hand and giving her ass a hard smack.

"Ummmmm!" moaned Hermione, enjoying the sensation of Harry playfully punishing her naughty ass. "Harder!" she screamed, really getting into it. Harry obliged Hermione's request, smacking her ass even harder the second time.

He cast a quick set of charms to ward off intruders and muffle her cries before he continued to spank Hermione for the next five minutes, until both

her ass cheeks were a rosy red.

"God I need your cock!" groaned Hermione, turning around to get a nice look at Harry's crotch, which to her delight, was rock hard. "May I master?" continued Hermione, as she got onto her knees in front of Harry.

Harry dropped his trousers in anticipation for Hermione's hot wet mouth. Hermione took hold of his boxers and yanked them down to get her hands on his cock.

"Mmmmm!" moaned Hermione, clearly hot for his cock, even if it was the second time today.

She took hold of Harry's stiff cock, rubbing it as hard and fast as she could, while she used her other hand to fondle his balls. Hermione opened her mouth and started engulfing his entire cock, hoping to get some kind of rise out him. After five minutes of both rubbing and sucking him off, he rewarded her with rope after rope of his sticky cum. Hermione's eyes lit up as she felt his cock squirt his delicious sperm into her mouth. She was extremely glad to have pleased her master.

"About time… I want you inside me now!' Hermione said after swallowing his load, she stood up and turned around, leaning against the tree with her ass rubbing against his erection.

Harry quickly caught his breath and took hold of his cock, guiding its tip towards her wet entrance. He used his other hand to take hold of Hermione's waist and steady her for penetration by his eight inch cock.

"Unghhhhh!" grunted Harry, sliding his length into Hermione's wet slit. Hermione, already fairly loose from their previous sessions, accepted his cock with relative ease.

Her face lit up with satisfaction as she felt her master's cock begin to slide into her wet box, clearly enjoying the sensation of having his cock in her. He held his cock deep in Hermione as she started to grind her hips against his in an effort to please her sexual master further. Harry nearly came at the sensation of having Hermione wiggle her ass into his waist, but instead, pulled out of her slightly before pushing back in.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me like the whore that I am!" screamed Hermione, clearly turned on by Harry moving his cock in an out of her wet pussy.

He took this as a sign to work harder in pleasing his girlfriend's needs; now moving one of his hands towards Hermione's rosy pink nipples and twisting them to pleasure her. Hermione reacted again, enjoying the sensation of Harry playing with her small sensitive nipples. As he played with her nipples, he continued to move his cock in an out of Hermione until he was sliding it in an out of her with an energetic pace. He was enjoying it so much as he continued to fuck her, that he nearly came, but he knew he had to hold on until both he and Hermione were completely satisfied.

"Come on master, give it to me hard!" shouted Hermione, really getting into having her pussy fucked by the love of her life.

Hermione started to slam her ass backwards into Harry's own thrusts. The feeling of having her nipple twisted and pussy violated harder and faster by him, caused Hermione to go through an intense orgasm. Hermione's pussy quivered and she began spasming out of control as Harry continued to pound her harder. He didn't even slow up as his balls slapped against her ass and her juices began to run down both his and Hermione's legs.

"Your turn!" cried Hermione, after coming down from her orgasm.

Hermione's tantalizing words and intense orgasm were just enough to push Harry over the edge, as he began to pant in anticipation of cumming.

"I'm cumming Mione" grunted Harry, clearly preparing to dump his massive load of cum inside her again.

"Fucking cum on my sexy ass master!" Screamed Hermione, ready to receive his hot cum on her raw red ass.

"Unghhhhhh!" grunted Harry as he pulled his cock out of Hermione's tight pussy just in time to spill a considerable load of his hot sticky semen on her glistening ass.

He fired an average five thick streams of his sticky cum on her ass before falling to the ground; satisfied by their intercourse. Hermione was satisfied with her little fuck session with her master, but because she hadn't heard the magic word of 'Jean', she remained in her slutty demeanour. After scooping the cum off her ass and licking her fingers clean, Hermione tried to get Harry hard again by playing with his now soft cock, just so she could have another exhilarating ride on it. Unfortunately, he was now

completely spent, and there was nothing she could do to change that.

"I think you've worn me out Mione" breathed Harry, she looked at him longingly, but quickly returned to trying to get her sexual master's cock hard again. "I'm not kidding Mione" Harry said trying to push her away, still revelling in the aftermath of having his way with her again. As Hermione continued to play with his soft cock Harry said, "Hermione Jean Granger, stop playing with my cock."

As soon as Harry finished his sentence and said the word 'Jean'; Hermione swayed in front of Harry and then she tumbled to the ground, unconscious and unaware of what had happened to her during their little encounter. Harry knew what had happened and quickly dressed them. Concerned with Hermione's well-being, he propped her against the tree and sat next to her, an arm around her shoulder. Harry gently squeezed her right breast as he waited for her to regain consciousness. He eventually got bored and instead waved his wand at her and said, "Enervate" waking Hermione with a start.

"What… what's going on?" moaned Hermione, realizing that she had been unconscious against a tree. She had an odd, familiar taste in her mouth, but for the most part, was perfectly fine.

"I accidentally said your code-word again, sorry Mione" Harry said apologetically, she slapped him before snuggling into his hold.

"Next time we're alone, your programming new code-words that aren't so easily said" Hermione scowled at him. "Or you remove them completely, either way I don't care. Don't take advantage of me like that."

"Sure thing Mione… shall we stay here, or head back to the castle?' asked Harry, pleased that Hermione wasn't completely angry at him.

She kissed him on the cheek and they remained where they were, enjoying the peace and quiet of their area of the forest.

The school year, for Harry, Hermione, and Lavender, had started off with a bang, literally, and now as the Triwizard Cup was coming to Hogwarts, along with a host of exotic students from other schools; Harry was in for a very exciting and sexually active school year, with the book and a willing girlfriend at his side, and several willing housemates to boot.


End file.
